Snape's 'Small' Help
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: Snape kills Dumbledore and, instead of listening to reason, Harry shows his hiding spot, only for Snape to hit him with a green spell. He could've gotten killed - or worse - sent to Voldemort in person… instead he gets a 'small' help
1. Prologue

**Snape's 'Small' Help**

* * *

 **Summary:** Snape kills Dumbledore and, instead of listening to reason, Harry shows his hiding spot, only for Snape to hit him with a green spell. He could've gotten killed - or worse - sent to Voldemort in person… instead he gets a 'small' help

 **Spoilers:** all the HP books

For RiddleSnape.

 **Inspired by** Detective Conan by Gosho Aoyama.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Pairings:** past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy

 **Warnings:** Minor Character Death, Age Regression/De-Aging, Adoption, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Horcrux Hunting, Heart Attacks, Light vs Dark, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Werewolf Culture, Full Moon

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 629

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Monday, 30 June, 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Be sure to understand me, Harry. I mean that you must follow even such orders as 'run', 'hide' or 'go back'. Do I have your word?"

"I - yes, of course."

"If I tell you to hide, you will do so?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to flee, you will obey?"

"Yes."

"If I tell you to leave me, and save yourself, you will do as I tell you?"

"I —"

"Harry?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Yes, sir."

 **–SsH–**

Harry looked at Dumbledore as they returned towards Hogwarts, _was the Headmaster really all right?_

"Harry, I fear that the worst has yet to pass."

"Professor?"

"Do you trust me, my boy?"

Harry nodded, because yes, even though everything he'd always trust the Headmaster. The old Wizard smiled back, before taking his wand and pointing it directly to Harry's forehead.

"Sir?"

"After this you need to go undercover, find the other Horcruxes and bring down Voldemort. Understood, Harry?" Harry nodded. "I'm going to hide your scar. It will help you at hiding who you really are."

Harry hummed. _Yes, because as long as people saw a scar, they saw Harry Potter. If there were no scar… no Boy Who Lived, no Chosen One. Just Harry._ Harry closed his eyes as he felt _– as strange as it sounds –_ the scar move all the way from his forehead, down his face, through his neck and into his chest, right over his heart. Finally, Harry opened his eyes through the pain and took a hand towards his forehead there was no scar, but his face was full of blood.

"Now. No matter what, I want you to stay hidden, understood?"

"Yes." Harry managed to whisper, his throat hurt. _Now he understood why the Headmaster hadn't done that before, it was a terrible experience. It was like all his body all the way from forehead towards his heart had been scabbed all over again._

Harry watched, hidden, how Dumbledore spoke with Draco Malfoy and then with Death Eaters and even with Snape. _Damn, was his face supposed to hurt this much? His neck?_

"Severus, please."

"Avada Kedavra."

Harry's eyes grew and he looked up only to see the green spell hit Dumbledore square in the chest. _No…_

"Dumbledore!" he screamed before he realized, it hurt his chest to scream but that was the least of his worries.

At hearing him everyone turned to see the bloodied Harry Potter, shit.

"Get him!"

Harry turned and run, only to feel a spell hit him straight in the back. Harry fell forward, going completely still.

"Looks like Sevvie here took a like to killing people, twice in one night? It doesn't sound like you at all." Bellatrix's voice argued, as Harry felt a hand touch his neck looking for his heart beat. "The Dark Lord won't like to know that you've killed him. He wanted the Potter brat alive."

"I'll deal with the consequences." Snape's voice argued, in an _it's final_ voice.

Harry saw Snape appear on his vision, as the man looked at him directly in the eyes. For a moment even though Harry couldn't move his body, he thought that Snape was about to finish his job.

"So? Is he really dead?" a male voice asked.

"Obvioooously." Snape hissed, closing Harry's eyes. "Let's go."

Harry heard Snape stand and they run away, only when he felt himself alone did he start to feel an excruciating pain in all his body. As if Skele-Gro was attacking all his body at once. And the worse… his body was still unresponsive. It took Harry a full minute before the overwhelming agony finally knocked him out, when the pain arrived his eyes. _What spell had Snape done on him?_

 **(TBC)**


	2. Chapter I –Harry Potter is Dead–

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,329

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 **–Harry Potter is Dead–**

Tuesday, 01 July, 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"There's someone here." Harry heard really far away. "Madam Pomfrey!"

"I'm coming."

 _Madam Pomfrey? Hadn't Snape killed him?_

"It's just a young child, Madam."

 _Oh… so they didn't meant him. They probably meant someone else._

"A child? Here?" Madam Pomfrey was suddenly real close to Harry. "He's hurt." Harry felt hands trying to pick him up. "McLaggen, pick the lad up and bring him into the Infirmary wing. Be mindful of his injuries."

 _McLaggen? Seriously?_

"Madam, these clothes aren't his."

Harry felt himself being picked up bridal style by Cormac McLaggen, with a huge robe _\- that got to his knees at the least -_ around himself. _Wait… the child… did they meant Him?_

"Just bring him into the Infirmary wing, I'll bring the clothes." Madam Pomfrey argued. "And you guys, keep looking for Harry Potter and any other who might been hurt by the Death Eaters, understood?"

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." A group of students agreed as Cormac walked with Harry away.

"You're awake, aren't you?" Cormac asked. "Don't worry, Kid. The Death Eaters can't hurt you any longer. Madam Pomfrey is a Healer. She'll fix you up really nice, you'll see. No pain will be left behind."

Harry toned the bloody seventh-year Gryffindor out _, gosh doesn't he get fed up with his own voice… ever?_

Just when Harry's limit was about to get reached, a door was opened and then Harry was laid down on a bed. _Finally!_

 **–SsH–**

Harry was relieved when whatever potion Madam Pomfrey gave him let him move around again. _Being trapped on your own body was hell._ Harry watched the Healer as she checked his chest.

"Can't believe he brought your scar all the way to your heart. Honestly, what was he thinking?" He heard her grumble under her lips.

"Was it dangerous?" Harry asked.

"Dangerous? Potter, the scar opened your skin as it moved all the way from your forehead towards your heart, it almost tore your throat open leaving you mute, it almost tore your eye leaving you blind and _, most importantly,_ when it got to your heart you are lucky that it didn't tear your heart apart."

Harry's eyes grew as he watched the woman do a spell after spell on his lightning scar over his heart.

"But I'm…"

"You're fine, _luckily._ All things considered. _But do remember,_ you used to have headaches every time the Dark Lord got close or got angry, correct?" Harry nodded confused. "Now that scar is linked to your heart. Instead of headaches it will give you something worse."

Harry glanced down at his chest.

"Can… can it give me heart attacks?"

"Yes."

Harry let his head fall back on the pillow behind him.

"Bloody hell."

"Watch your mouth, young Lad." The Healer reprimanded.

Harry closed his eyes. _So besides having to worry about being in a child body again – what kind of spell was that anyway? Snape had had to know what spell he'd done on Harry; so why would've he do That spell? – he also had to worry about possible heartaches?_

"Everything considered, Madam Pomfrey, honestly I'm entailed to some swearing." He argued.

 **–SsH–**

"Poppy, are you certain?" Harry heard out of his cubicle _, for Harry's safety Madam Pomfrey had just declared Harry Potter as dead._ "Are you certain that the Death Eaters…?"

"I found his body, Minerva. It was him."

"First Albus, now Potter…"

Harry closed his eyes as his teacher's voice vacillated. He stood from the bed _, made certain that his new clothes were well put,_ before he ran out of the safety of his cubicle and approached Madam Pomfrey, hugging her leg from behind.

"Auntie, is everything all right? Why is the lady crying? Is she hurt?" He asked, looking up towards Madam Pomfrey with big puppy eyes.

 _He couldn't believe he had just used Dudley's way of acting around Aunt Petunia on Madam Pomfrey._ The Healer smiled down at him, putting a hand down on his head.

"She's just sad because someone she knows isn't any longer among us."

Harry tilted his head towards the side and turned towards Professor McGonagall, approaching her slowly.

"Don't cry, Ma'am." He pleaded.

Professor McGonagall smiled down at him.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Harry Potter, of course." Harry argued, nose in the air.

That did make McGonagall supress a laugh and a hiccup at the same time.

"Of course you are, Potter. How could I forget?" She argued and _, to Harry's most mortification,_ he was pulled into a hug.

Harry returned towards his bed and sat on it, after _that._ Madam Pomfrey approached with a small smile, sitting before him on a chair. Harry huffed and looked the other way, blushing.

"It's not like she believed me." He argued.

"I know and I'm not here to reprimand you. It was a nice thing that you did. Even though she deserves the truth, we also need people to believe it so You Know Who doesn't came after you." Harry nodded, not arguing. _He knew that already. He might look like 6, but he was still 16-year-old, thank you very much._ "You still need a name."

Harry looked at the Healer, before sighing.

"No, there's no need. I will be going into hiding anyway. I have a job to do. A job left on me by the Headmaster himself." Harry looked sadly towards the necklace on his bedside table. "A job that I need to finish if I want to defeat Voldemort."

"Even so, a name would be nice."

Harry shrugged.

"Harry is my name."

"No, Harry was your name. Your new alias can't be Harry; it calls too much attention."

Harry grumbled under his breath. _Bloody Healer._

"Fine, so James."

"Jacob it is." Harry looked at the Witch at once. "Everyone knows that Harry Potter is Harry James Potter. Jacob is a version of James, a lot easier to pass without calling attention."

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

"Fine. Jake it is."

 **–SsH–**

Saturday, 05 July, 1997

Harry entered Black Manor with a sad look _, after Madam Pomfrey finally gave him the release from the Infirmary wing. This place brought back sad memories, but was the only place that was safe and that he could stay at while he hunted for the Horcruxes._

"Kreacher!" The house elf appeared before Harry with a condescending look. "Prepare me a bedroom. Get me clothes my size, in the latest fashion. Kreacher, I also mean Muggle clothes, not just robes." The house elf tried to refuse but the magic kept him from doing that _, Harry didn't like having to order him but it was necessary._ "And, Kreacher, please clean the house and go groceries shopping." He added before the house elf popped away.

When Kreacher disappeared Harry glanced at his wand with a sad look. _Even though it belonged to him, he officially couldn't have a wand until he was 11-year-old._ Harry started climbing the stairs, only for a door towards his left to open as he passed by. Peeking inside, he saw a beautiful child's bedroom in light green tones.

"Young Master's bedroom. Muggle clothes and Wizardry robes inside." Kreacher grumbled under his breath before he disappeared again.

Harry looked at the Slytherin bedroom. _It was actually quite nice._ He entered and approached the closet, opening it. He immediately traded clothes from his old shirt _\- that looked like a dress on this small body -_ into some blue jeans and a grey shirt.

"Kreacher, I'm going to the bank. I'll be back later." He said into the air, as he turned around to leave the bedroom again.

Harry barely gave a step before Kreacher appeared before him, pulling at his own ears.

"Kreacher don't want to. No, it doesn't. Kreacher don't want to obey. Kreacher don't know who new Young Master is. Kreacher heard Master Harry Potter's dead. Kreacher thought Mistress Narcissa Malfoy was new Mastress. Not this Young Wizard." Harry felt pity for the house elf, but before he could say anything the house elf released his own ears and looked at Harry. "Kreacher can't let Young Master walk around alone. No it can't. House elves have to watch over Young Masters until Young Masters are old enough to walk around alone, when Masters can't go out with Young Masters. One house elf for Young Master and one house elf for house. Too old for both Kreacher is."

Harry hummed.

"I know two house elves, maybe they can help?" Harry asked. "And my name is Jake, shortened from Jacob."

"Which house elves Young Master Jake thinking is?" The house elf asked and Harry saw a plate name appear at the door of the bedroom with his new name.

"Dobby and Winky." Just like he'd expected, at saying the names both house elves appeared.

Kreacher looked at the two house elves with a sneer. Dobby looked around confused and then at Harry, he stayed a long moment looking at Harry until finally his eyes grew wide. Harry raised one hand which was enough to shut him up.

"Young Master Jake wants Dobby and Winky as house elves, yes he does." Kreacher told the two house elves.

Dobby nodded at once.

"Dobby really nice clean. Winky good child-caretaker house elf is. Young Master Jake Sir."

 _Good, the house elf got the memo of who Harry was and that he couldn't talk about it – after all: only Dobby called Harry as 'Harry Potter Sir'._ Harry turned towards Winky.

"Winky?" The house elf turned towards him. "Do you want to be my house elf? If you do, no more Butterbeer, do you understand?"

Winky nodded.

"Winky understands. Winky works for Young Master, Winky good house elf, Winky knows how to take care of Young Master. Winky done it before, it did."

Harry smiled and felt on his magic as the two house elves were claimed as his family house elves.

"So, Winky, I need to go into Gringotts to leave something there that can't be found on my person." Winky nodded and Harry turned towards the other two. "Dobby, Kreacher will teach you the house corners. You may not like it, Dobby, but Kreacher is the oldest and the house elf with more power in the house. Unless I order you anything that goes against it, you do what he says the way he says."

"As Young Master says Dobby will do." Dobby agreed, before he and Kreacher disappeared.

"Magical Outside without robe can't Young Master go." Winky argued.

Harry glanced at the female house elf, only to see that she already had picked up a robe out for him to dress over his muggle clothes. _He wondered if he would've manage to persuade the house elf against the 'no robe ever' rule…_

"It's summer. Too hot…"

Winky looked at the robe and then at Harry's closet, before she picked another one.

"Cotton robe. Not hot." Harry narrowed his eyes at the green robe. "Green not hot robe or black too hot robe." The house elf argued in an it's final tone.

 _Wow, who was she and what had she done with Winky?_

Harry grabbed the robe and forced it down his head, Winky immediately helping him getting it straight down. _It was on moments like these where house elves were the same height as him that he really couldn't avoid how small he was. He had to find a way back into his old body. He honestly hoped that Madam Pomfrey would find a cure._ After that, Winky side-apparated him into the entrance on Gringotts, the two entered together _– Winky two steps behind him but still visible._ He approached a counter and waited for his turn. He could see the other Wizards and Witches sneaking glances at him from time-to-time, but didn't gave them even a glimpse. _He knew that having Winky around him meant something special for Purebloods so he might as well act his part._

"Yes?" A voice asked that Harry couldn't see the owner _, damn he was really small._

"Young Master Jake would've like to leave family heirlooms on Master's vault." Winky stated.

Two hands appeared at the corner of the counter and a head appeared peeking at the two.

"And does Mr Jake have his key?" Harry took it out and offered to the Goblin who looked at it and then at Harry. "Very well, all seems to be in order." The Goblin left the counter. "Follow me."

The two followed the Goblin towards the carts and Harry saw Winky shiver.

"You can stay here, Winky. I'll meet you when I return. Don't worry nothing is going to happen to me while down there, right?" He asked turning towards the Goblin.

"Of course not." A little uncertain, Winky left the cart and the Goblin turned it on, taking Harry into the Potter's vault. "So, Mr Potter, mind explaining what happened?" The Goblin asked as he left the cart and went to open the vault. "Not even the Gringotts anti-illusions worked on turning you back."

"Spell gone wrong." Harry argued with a shrug as the vault opened. "The AK just don't like working on me." He added as he took his wand, shrunken trunk and glasses out of his pocket.

The goblin picked them up and put them inside the vault.

"Do not worry, you can still use your accounts without the Ministry finding out you are using them." Harry nodded. "Need a new name?"

Harry shook his head.

"I'll be laying low, if I need I'll warn you."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Before anyone comments on the resemblance: this is the fic I wrote before Family Doesn't End in Blood. Tommyboy was based on this Harry.

Next Chapter: **Ministry of Magic**


	3. Chapter II –Ministry of Magic–

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,280

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 **–Ministry of Magic–**

Sunday, 06 July, 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry looked at the bedroom's plate name – _Regulus Arcturus Black_ – and then at the paper on his necklace – _RAB_.

Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Kreacher?" The house elf appeared and Harry offered him the parchment and necklace. "Have you ever seen this before?"

Kreacher pulled on his ears.

"Kreacher did. Master Regulus asked Kreacher to destroy it. Kreacher tried. Kreacher couldn't."

"Where is it?"

"After Master Sirius' death filthy Wizard come in, stole things and sold them. Sold necklace."

Harry narrowed his eyes. _Mundungus 'Dung' Fletcher._

"Find him. Find who he sold it to. I will destroy it myself."

Kreacher's eyes grew before the house elf nodded and popped away. Harry looked again to the bedroom. _Sirius' baby brother had tried to destroy Horcruxes, which explained why he'd been killed. It wasn't because he'd entered into the Death Eaters too fast, but because he found the Dark Lord's weakness and something had happened that he didn't like._ Harry smiled, turning around. _Sirius, your brother died a hero._

"Young Master Jake, lunch is served." Harry nodded, following Winky towards the dining room. _Oh yes, because the house elves made a scene when he tried to eat in the kitchens._

 **–SsH–**

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING HERE?"

Harry peeked from the library's door down the stairs to the entrance to see Winky, Dobby and Kreacher stopping Moody from entering. _What was he doing here?_

"This is enough."

Harry saw him raising his staff and when it touched the floor again the three house elves were immobilized. Harry narrowed his eyes before he ran down the stairs and ran to the house elves. _There was no need to hide, the Wizard would've seen him anyway._

"Kreacher? Winky? Dobby!"

Crocodile tears started to appear on Harry's eyes as he turned towards the old Auror who frowned not recognising him.

"Get Out!" He hissed in a clearly child-like voice who just got denied his favourite toy. "I, Young Master of this house, want you Alastor Moody out of my lands… now!"

To Harry's completely and utterly surprise the front door opened and a huge wind **–** _that didn't touch Harry or the house elves_ **–** threw Moody out the house and all the way to the other side of the street. The two stayed looking at each other surprised, before Harry grabbed the door and closed it with strength. He glanced towards the three house elves and tried to bring them back, but nothing worked. His magic also wasn't as good as when with a wand. In no time he felt drained. _Damn, being in a child body sucked!_

"Hogwarts Infirmary!" He whispered unto the green fire when he managed to crawl all the way to the kitchen to use the firefloo. When his head got out of the other fireplace he found Madam Pomfrey. "Hey…"

"What is it?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Harry looked behind her and _, only when she nodded affirmatively,_ did he speak.

"Moody came over. He wanted to do something to the house. He immobilized the house elves. I overused my Core trying to stop whatever spell he did."

Madam Pomfrey massaged her eyebrows with a sigh.

"I heard him telling Minerva that he was going to make sure Severus wouldn't return to the Black Manor. You should've told me you were there!"

Harry blushed at the reprimand.

"Sorry, _Auntie."_

Madam Pomfrey smiled despise herself at the name used.

"I'll be right there."

Harry nodded and left the floo, crawling away from the fireplace. In a minute Madam Pomfrey got out of it with a potion in hand. She put it on Harry's hands before leaving the kitchen, wand in hand. Harry drank the potion with a shiver and in no time the house elves popped before him.

"Is Young Master Jake gonna be alright?"

"Yes, these potions twice a day and he'll be fine." Harry saw Madam Pomfrey giving Winky several flasks. "Bed resting for next couple of days. He is too young for magical using of this nature."

Winky nodded with strength.

"Winky'll make sure Young Master Jake rest will."

"Good. And speak with the Goblin Family Account Manager, the house wards need updates."

"Do that Dobby will."

Harry groaned, closing his eyes. _Why had he called Madam Pomfrey again?_

 **–SsH–**

Tuesday, 15 July, 1997

{Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business.}

{Came to visit Papa.} Harry said to the phone _, who knew if it would've work?_

{Thank you.} The female mechanical voice said as a badge appeared. {Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes.} Harry picked the badge and put it on. _He couldn't believe it had actually worked, and no name needed!_ {Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium.}

When the phone booth arrived the atrium – {The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day} –, he left with Winky walking towards the wand weighting counter. Behind the counter was a Witch today, she looked at Harry with a smile.

"Hello there."

Harry smiled back and picked his badge over his green robe and showed the Witch with a proud look, in a _'see? I can put it on by myself'_ way.

"Hey… don't have wand." He whispered the last part with a sad tone.

"Do you know where your Papa works at, my Dear?" Harry nodded, with a smile again. "You forgot to say your name, see?" The woman pointed at the badge.

Harry looked down at the badge.

"Jake."

"Just Jake? Or is it a short for something, my dear?"

"Jacob."

"It's a beautiful name." The woman praised and picked her own wand, touching on the badge and Jacob appeared. "There. Do you need company?"

Harry shook his head and pointed at Winky.

"I'm never alone. Winky's always with me."

"Winky child-caretaker is."

The Witch nodded and picked something from behind the counter and offered to Winky, who picked it up and put on her wrist. Harry noticed being a bracelet with the Minister of Magic emblem.

"All set, you can go."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Harry nodded back, before walking away to the lifts.

For the first time since he was in this form he was actually happy for being a child, it was a lot easier of entering the Ministry of Magic this way without people finding out. Easily the two entered the lift before everyone else and _, when people did notice it,_ he limited to smile up at them with childish eyes. It was embarrassing how it actually worked. _Honestly, Harry could've be a Death Eater in disguise and they wouldn't know better until it was too late!_

"What do you think you're doing walking around by yourself?"

Harry tensed at hearing that voice as he left the lift. Before he could react a pair of hands picked him up under his arms and pulled him up into a person's chest, putting him face-to-face with Snape himself. Harry's eyes grew.

"Oh my, he is so cute, Severus." Harry tensed at hearing that too sweet voice and turned towards the owner to see the woman he'd wanted to find, Dolores Umbridge. "Is he yours?"

"Luckily not." Snape drawled. "Poppy Pomfrey's nephew _, if I'm not mistaken._ "

"Poppy? Oh." Umbridge approached with a smile. "What's your name, Sweetie?"

"Jake, Ma'am." Harry glanced at his old Professor, unsure of what to think of him but keeping a smile in place. "I came to see Papa. Papa said he'd be here."

Umbridge's smile grew even more, making Harry cringe internally. Before Harry or Snape could argue the woman pulled Harry from the Professor's arms and into her chest. Harry's eyes grew as his face hit a pair of breasts.

"Don't worry, Severus, I'm certain you have more important things to do than to worry about Poppy's Nephew. I'll take care of him."

Harry took his head from the breasts and then looked back at his former Potions/DADA Professor, while putting his hands around the woman's neck. Harry was uncertain which one was best. For once, Umbridge was the reason he had come to the Ministry of Magic, but for second being left with her wasn't Harry's idea of fun. Then there was the whole Snape killed Dumbledore and did a spell on Harry that turned him into a child thingy. _If Snape was a Death Eater and killed Dumbledore, then why hadn't he killed Harry? And if he knew who Harry was, why he'd told the Death Eaters he'd killed Harry in the first place? Bloody hell, he was so confused._

"I'm sorry, Dolores, but you'll have to stay with him in another time." Snape argued and Harry was picked up back into Snape's arms. "Let's go, Winky." He added towards the house elf as he walked back into the lift.

A hand appeared on Harry's back of the head and his head was pushed to lay on the man's shoulder, which Harry obeyed without arguing.

"Is that Professor Snape?" **–** "With a child?" **–** "Do you think it's his?" **–** "Who would've lay with him?" **–** "I know, right?" **–** "But then who's the child?"

Suddenly, Snape entered an empty room and let Harry return onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I said I came for Papa." Harry argued with a childlike pout as he put his hands on his pockets, letting the necklace he'd hidden under his sleeves to drop to the pocket. "Sir." He added when the glare was becoming too much to sustain.

There was a long moment where Snape just looked down on Harry, before he finally sighed and picked something from his pocket offering Harry.

"Dumbledore left this for you on his Will. This and Gryffindor's sword. The sword wasn't his to give though." Harry nodded accepting the trinket only to see a golden snitch. "The first one you ever caught."

Harry glanced at it one more moment and then stored it with the necklace on his pocket.

"Why?" He asked as Snape turned around to leave after another stare contest.

Snape stopped by the door, looking at it in silence.

"They were going to torture you, bring you to Him, He would've torture you for months before you would've finally be given death. Either you like it or not, I don't fancy the idea of children being tortured just for the fun of seeing how easy they break."

Harry lowered his head, ashamed.

"Thank you, Sir."

"Winky, take your Young Master home. He shouldn't miss lunch."

Before Harry could've react the house elf was next to him, taking hold of him and popping away with him as her bracelet fell to the floor.

 **–SsH–**

Thursday, 31 July, 1997

Harry put his head on his arms with a bored look, with his arms on his knees as he sat on a couch in the Black's living room. _Fifteen days and nothing, no spell no poison no nothing worked on destroying the damned necklace. HONESTLY!_

"Hoot."

Harry glanced up only to see Hedwig enter his house and stop before him with a letter. Harry took it, petting his owl. He read the letter in silence. Apparently Voldemort had just taken over the Ministry of Magic. _He had won…_ In a fit of rage, Harry grabbed the necklace and threw it to the other side of the room, letting it hit the wall and fell to the floor.

"Ouch…" he whimpered as Winky pulled on his ears as punishment. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry…" he started chanting childlike voice really quickly, to which the house elf released him, seeing his punishment fulfilled. _Bloody house elf… what had Harry been thinking?_ "Winky, I wanna go to the book store."

Winky looked outside, then at Harry and nodded, popping away _– most likely to fetch Harry his coins' purse and robe._ Harry glanced at the damned green robe _, again? Wasn't there any other not hot robe in the whole wardrobe?_

"Young Master Jake finish dressing and bookstore we go." Winky stated.

"Green?"

"Outside hot."

Harry let his forehead fall on his knees. _Bloody house elf._ Sighing, Harry stood and let the female house elf dress him up.

"Young Master Jake Sir."

Harry glanced at Dobby as the house elf entered with a small parcel in his hands, which he offered Harry. Accepting it, Harry opened the small gift. It was a simple locket in the form of a _'B',_ when he opened it there were two different hair strands inside; one brown and one red. Harry glanced up at Dobby who smiled back.

"Thank you, Dobby."

Harry closed the locket and put the necklace around his neck.

"Kreacher, cake for Young Master Jake Sir at dinner bake." Dobby stated. "Young Master not eat anything out Kreacher said."

Harry smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

He turned around and let Winky apparate him, with her house elf magic, into Diagon Alley. They entered the bookstore and Harry immediately went towards the poison's side. _He needed to find how to destroy the Slytherin locket… or at least the Horcrux inside._

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Before anyone comments on the resemblance: this is the fic I wrote before Family Doesn't End in Blood. Tommyboy was based on this Harry.

Next Chapter: **The Potter and Black Heir**


	4. Chapter III –The Potter and Black Heir–

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,433

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter** **III**

 **–The Potter and Black Heir–**

Thursday, 31 July, 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Oh my my my… what do we have in here?"

Harry tensed, glancing up from the book he was reading to see a Death Eater that he hoped never to see again. _What was she doing here?_

"Leave the child alone, Bellatrix." A man argued by her side.

"Can't you see that this boy is one of a kind, Rodolphus?" Bellatrix hissed back at her Husband. "Look what he's reading!"

Harry put the book back on its place and quickly went to find Winky. _Maybe today hadn't been a good idea to come…_

" _The Worst and Most Potent Poisons on Earth._ " He heard Rodolphus read the book cover. "Interesting…" before Harry knew it a pair of hands were grabbing him under the armpits and pulling him up into a male's chest. "I'm certain the Dark Lord will be very interested with you, Young Boy."

 _Oh no… not Voldemort! He'll easily see though Harry's masks… he'll…_ before Harry could speak he was apparated away. Harry closed his eyes with strength _, this was bad. This was very bad._

"What is the meaning of this, Rodolphus?"

Harry tensed at hearing the voice _, damn couldn't he be in vacation or something? Celebrating his taking over and all that?_ Harry was set on the floor and turned towards the Dark Lord.

"Bellatrix found this young boy in the bookstore reading this."

Harry watched as Bellatrix appeared and gave the white-skinned man the book Harry had been reading in the hopes of finding a way to destroy Horcruxes. _Had they left without paying for it?_

"Where is your parents?" Voldemort asked, looking at Harry directly.

"Dead." Harry replied in his child-like voice, tilting his head to the side.

 _Who knew? It might work._

"Who were you with in the bookstore?"

"Family house elf." Harry replied, taking his time to see all of Voldemort's facial features. _Children were curious by nature, right?_ This way Harry pretended to be a child as he checked if the Dark Lord wouldn't just suddenly attack him. "Why am I here? Why don't you have a nose? Why are your eyes shaped like cat eyes? Why are your eyes red? Why are you white? Are you scared? Aunty says that when people lose all blood on their faces they turn white because they're either dead _– like Mummy, Daddy and Godfather –_ or because they are scared."

"What is your name, Boy?"

"Jake!"

Voldemort frowned his eyes.

"Jake?"

Harry nodded vehemently while internally he was screaming all the possible and impossible names at himself for not having a full name yet. _What had he'd been thinking?_

 _'Oh boy… oh boy… what do I say? When did I turn like this? End of June… so around Beltane…' the B necklace Dobby had given him…_ "Jacob Beltane!" A smile appeared on Harry as he curtsied before the Dark Lord, an idea suddenly popping up. "Jacob Tomas Beltane, Snake Sire. But everyone calls me Jake Tommyboy."

Voldemort's lack of eyebrow twitched. _If at the name or at the nickname Harry was uncertain, but it had been too good to let it pass._

"Can anyone rectify that?" Voldemort asked coldly.

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Auntie, Goblins…" He replied at once, starting to count on his fingers.

Voldemort looked away from Harry and towards the two Death Eaters behind him, immediately one of them disappeared. Harry didn't dare to look to check which one had stayed with him and with Voldemort _, after his little stunt, it wasn't good idea to turn his back on the Dark Lord. Harry Potter or not._

"My Lord." Bellatrix's voice stated and Harry saw a Goblin appear at his side as the Witch apparated back.

Harry glanced at it and It glanced back.

"Will you rectify who this child is?" Voldemort ordered in an asking tone to the Goblin.

It turned towards Harry, who looked back at him.

"This would be Young Heir Jake. Currently lives with three family house elves in his deceased Godfather's family house."

"Full name." Voldemort hissed.

The Goblin narrowed his eyes at the Dark Lord, before he looked again at Harry. Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Jacob Tomas Beltane, born on late October 1990. Magical Core: Grey with hints of Dark. Believes: Light. Raised: Muggle way. Parents: Bastard. Inheritance: Family Heir. Godparents…"

"That is enough." Voldemort snarled.

Harry glanced at the Wizard and then again to the Goblin _, bastard? Since when?_

"Aunt?" Voldemort questioned.

"Poppy Pomfrey."

Voldemort nodded.

"Biological?"

"You know I cannot answer that." The Goblin argued back and Voldemort nodded. The Goblin then turned towards Harry. "Your Aunt and house elves must be worried sick. What do you think you are doing?"

Harry tilted his head down at the show of being scolded and took a hand to his head scratching the back of his neck.

"I was bored, went to the bookstore to look for something new to read… Winky was with me… but then They took me away! It's not my fault!" He argued pointing at the couple in a clear childlike manner and even pouting. "I was even promised cake tonight. I want my cake. I want Winky."

 _Actually no, he could pass without the overwhelming mother hen house elf, but for now he had to pretend…_

"Who is Heir Beltane's tutor?" Voldemort asked.

"At the moment; his child-caretaker house elf."

Harry heard the Lestranges snort.

"No wonder he was reading such a heavy Dark tome."

Harry felt more than saw Voldemort's patience going thin. He took a hand to his chest at feeling a sting on his heart. _Bloody hell…_

"Young Heir Jake needs to go to his Aunt, right away." The Goblin stated, interrupting the Death Eaters. "His weak heart needs to be under constant vigilance."

 _Weak heart… Harry would give the bloody Goblin a weak heart himself!_

"Wait, you are telling me this lad stays fulltime alone with house elves, has a weak heart and no adult vigilance for most of the year?" The Goblin nodded. "Rodolphus, call your Father. The child is moving to your house. That is no way of raising an Heir of a Family, bastard or not."

Harry grabbed his front robe harder as he closed his eyes.

 _Bloody hell did this hurt. Couldn't the bloody bastard control his emotions already? Couldn't…? Wait… moving…_

Harry's eyes opened as his eyes grew.

 _Move in with the Lestranges? Hell No! He would take fifty Winky's over one Bellatrix, thank you very much._

 **–SsH–**

Harry sat at the Lestrange's dining room as Kreacher put his dinner before him. He knew he was being watched over by the Death Eaters and knew better than to split on his _'childlike'_ persona. This was a fulltime job now. He wouldn't have a choice about it though _, although it did bring advantages. Like being in another Dark house and finding more about poisons so he could find on how to destroy the locket. And like finding out where the other Horcruxes where._

"Cake!" Harry stated triumphantly when Kreacher made his anniversary cake appear on the table and started cutting it for him. Harry heard a snicker from behind a supposed closed door and started to hum happily. "Cake cake cake cake caaaaaake." He chanted as he moved his legs back and forth unsynchronized.

"There there, Young Master Jake. Here cake is." Kreacher patronized giving Harry a slice.

Harry smiled back at the house elf, before looking down at his slice of cake. _It wasn't like he really wanted cake…_ Harry picked a fork and took a piece of the cake to his mouth, tasting it and moaning at the taste.

"Hmmmm… chooooooocolateeeeeeeee." _Good thing none of these idiots actually knew who Harry was, he would never be able to look them in the face if that was the case._

"Mr Beltane." Harry looked up from his cake with his fork halfway into his mouth, towards where Rodolphus Lestrange was. "Your Aunt has arrived and wishes to see you right away."

Harry nodded, putting the fork in his mouth before moaning soundly at the taste.

"This iiiissssss sooooooo goooooood!" _Good thing none of these men knew Dudley or his cover would've be found._ "Hi, Auntie." He added to Madam Pomfrey as the Lestranges let her into the dining room.

"Heard you had a heart attack earlier." The stern woman hissed, approaching.

Harry nodded, standing and taking his robe out before siting again to continue eating.

"Caky. Kreacher cooked me cake." He stated proudly.

"Baked." Madam Pomfrey argued and sat by Harry's side, pulling on his shirt a little to be able to see his chest scar from above. "Why are you at the Lestranges? What about your godfather's Manor?"

"Snake-face man said that _, considering my condition and as I'm an Heir,_ there's no way I'm living alone with three house elves without having adults to watch over me." Harry argued with a shrug.

Madam Pomfrey tensed and she looked at Harry in the eyes as he took yet another fork to his mouth.

"And this man knows who you are?"

Harry nodded.

"I told him. I told him my name is Jacob Tomas Beltane, but that everyone calls me Jake Tommyboy." Harry tilted his head to the side looking at the Healer with a huge smile and mirth in his eyes.

Her eyes grew and Harry was certain she understood why he'd chosen those names.

"You really are your Godfather's Godson, you little Menace." Harry limited to grin back. "I've heard from Dolores that she found you in the Ministry." Harry blushed, but kept his _'innocent'_ smile on his face. "What were you doing there pretending to see your Papa?"

"I was there?" He asked back innocently.

Madam Pomfrey narrowed her eyes back, before she stood and turned towards the others at the entrance of the dining room.

"Thank you for taking my Nephew in, but Tommy has a Manor where he lives, left for him by his Godfather on the Wizard's Will, along his three house elves and family pet. He is my responsibility."

"Madam Pomfrey, will all due respect but the Lad goes wherever he wants when he wants. He needs a place where he has a _'normal'_ family stability. House elves tend to overact when their Masters have a medical need. He needs a Wizardry Family to be there for him and to be able to teach him how to grow to become the Heir that he is." Rodolphus argued.

"Just out of curiosity." Rabastan _, if Harry wasn't mistaken,_ interrupted. "Who is Jake's Godfather? I know that him being a bastard stop us from asking who his parents are, but also stops him from being an Heir since his Father never claimed him. So who was his Godfather?"

Harry glanced up towards Madam Pomfrey who looked back, the two shared looks before she nodded. Harry turned towards the Death Eaters with a smile.

"Harry Potter. When he died I inherited everything of him." Harry pointed at Kreacher who was putting a mug of hot cocoa before Harry. "Including Kreacher, right Kreacher?"

"To Master Harry Potter, Kreacher belonged, yes. Master Harry Potter died and Kreacher won Young Master Jake as new Master."

Harry nodded with huge smile, before turning towards the Death Eaters.

"Today's Godfather's birthday, right? He would make 17 today. I'm almost 7 myself. I'm eating Godfather's birthdate cake. It's really good cake. Kreacher's great cooker."

"Cook." Rodolphus emended before he could stop himself. "Are you telling me that you're the Potter's Heir?"

"And the Black." Kreacher replied. "Young Master Jake needs to finish eating, wash teeth and head to bed. Pass bedtime. Many emotions. Heart pains today."

Harry glanced at the house elf. _Bedtime? What did he take Harry for? Oh… right!_

"Do I have toooooo?" He whined _, because; hell! There was no way he'd be able to sleep so early._

 **–SsH–**

 _ **PP's POV**_

Poppy watched amused as the old house elf easily dealt with the childish behaviour.

"It's decided then: He'll stay with us." Mrs Lestrange stated with a huge smile.

Poppy turned towards her with narrowed eyes. _Sure now she could walk around as she pleased, but that didn't mean that she hadn't spent Potter's lifetime in prison._

"Why so?"

"Kreacher!" The house elf turned towards her. "Prepare the ward next to mine and my husband's to be Young Jake's." She ordered.

"Kreacher will do as Mistress Bellatrix says." The house elf stated bowing deeply before apparating away.

 _Black house elf… they had just accidentally given the Lestranges control over Harry Potter – or, in this case, Jacob Tomas Beltane –'s custody. It was either Her or Andromeda Tonks – who had been refused from the family for marrying a Muggleborn and considering the new laws… – or Narcissa Malfoy – and the Malfoys would've never fight You Know Who's order of putting Jake with the Lestranges. Potter was stuck under Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange's control. She glanced back at the lad, who was pale as stone. There was so much he could hide under his childish acts._

"I'll go tell the Goblins the good news." Mrs Lestrange stated happily, starting to walk away. "There, Husband of mine, apparently we still managed to take a child in like you wanted."

Poppy saw Harry hid a shiver _, she couldn't blame him though. She understood completely well his reaction._ Heir Lestrange approached, bowed his head at Poppy and then picked Harry up with the boy's legs around his torso.

"I… I didn't finish my cocoa." Potter tried to argue _, to win more time._

With one hand, Heir Lestrange picked the mug with Potter's hot cocoa.

"Say goodnight, Jake."

Potter glanced at Poppy over Heir Lestrange's shoulder, a look of clear _'get me out of here'_.

"'Night, Auntie."

"Good night, Tommyboy." She replied and Heir Lestrange left with the child-teenager.

"Madam Pomfrey."

Poppy glanced at the youngest Lestrange, Rabastan. She nodded and let him guide her out the Manor. _She didn't understand why Severus turned Potter into a child, but it hadn't been a side-effect to the Killing Curse of that she was certain. She needed to speak with him about keeping tabs on the lad._

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Before anyone comments on the resemblance: this is the fic I wrote before Family Doesn't End in Blood. Tommyboy was based on this Harry.

Next Chapter: **Heart Attack**


	5. Chapter IV –Heart Attack–

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,476

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **–Heart Attack–**

Friday, 01 August, 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

 _He couldn't help but wonder if he would ever return to his old life._

"Young Master Jake." Harry glanced up from his sitting position where he was hugging his legs close to his chest. "Ah, Young Master awake is. Master Rodolphus tell Winky to wake and dress Young Master Jake for breakfast."

Harry put his head on his knees again.

 _Why the Lestrange? Why couldn't he stay at Sirius' house? He'd been happy there… sure it was not the best of places… but in there he could still be Harry not just Jake all the time. He didn't want to be locked to this body forever. He didn't want to be a child and regrow all over again… he didn't want to be the Lestrange's 'ward'._

"Jake." Harry's eyes grew, but didn't move. "Did you have a nightmare?" Harry shook his head. "Do you miss your parents?" Harry shook his head again, still not raising it. "Do you miss your godfather Harry?"

Harry tensed.

"My…"

"I know he left you the house, but living alone there isn't an option, Jake." Harry felt the man's hands on his shoulders pulling him out of his legs. "Come on. Up you go. Unless you want my wife to come and get us."

Harry's eyes grew and he stood at once as Rodolphus laughed. Harry looked around and Winky appeared with his clothes. Harry looked at them and then at Rodolphus.

"Leave!"

"It's nothing I've never seen before."

"Harry taught me never to get undressed before older people." Harry argued in his childish voice that was _'trying'_ to act adult.

Rodolphus smiled amused and stood, turning his back towards Harry.

"There, better?"

"I don't trust you. You'll look!"

Rodolphus glanced back at Harry before nodding.

"Very well, I'll wait for you in the dining room."

Harry kept looking at him until he left and closed the door after himself.

"That wasn't very nice thing to say, Young Master Jake." Winky chastised.

Harry glanced at her and shrugged, taking off his clothes quickly. He put on the new ones without any trouble.

"Being nice wasn't the reason I did that, Winky." Harry argued, pointing at his chest where his lightning scar was.

Winky looked and then nodded. _Harry was still uncertain if the house elf knew of the real reason he had the scar in there._

"Must go, Mistress Bellatrix will come any minute."

Harry nodded and followed Winky out, as they entered the corridor he found Rodolphus leaning against the opposite wall. The man smiled at seeing Harry.

"No robe?" Winky sputtered and disappeared as Harry groaned. She returned with a robe. "Isn't that a winter robe?"

"Young Master Jake summer green robe yesterday use, he did. Young Master Jake don't like robes. Only uses when Winky tells him to."

Rodolphus nodded and made a clicking sound with his fingers. An old house elf appeared.

"Is there still any of mine or my brother's old children robes?" The house elf nodded. "Bring a summer one for Jake."

The house elf bowed and disappeared, only to reappear with a robe that Winky helped Harry to dress. Harry took Rodolphus' hand and let him guide him downstairs.

"So… you're close to snake-face man?"

"Me and my wife are the Dark Lord's best men, yes." Rodolphus agreed.

"Why did you bring me up to him?"

"Because the book you were reading is anything but Light material."

"But Godfather said that as long as I could read and understand I could read whatever I wanted." Harry pouted.

Rodolphus smiled and messed with Harry's hair.

"Of course he did."

"Oh my…" Harry glanced up as an old Witch was at the entrance of the dining room looking back. "He's so cute. When Jeremy told me you'd taken a child in I couldn't believe it, but…"

"Mother, this is Jacob Tomas Beltane. Jake, this is my mother: Lady Alexa Lestrange."

 _Rodolphus'… mother?_

The Witch approached and leaned down on a knee to get a better look at him.

"You have Black inheritance in you. A little of Potter… most likely one of your parents is a direct or second cousin of your godfather. And those eyes… a Nott perhaps? Maybe Serenity Nott's…"

Harry's eyes grew, looking scared at the Witch.

"Mother!"

"Oh my… look at me trying to find out who your parents are with them being protected under the Bastard Law and if I try I'll lose my magic. No matter, no matter. Come, Jacob, it's time for breakfast."

Harry nodded, accepting the woman's hand and following her inside the dining room. He tensed slightly at seeing Voldemort inside. _Why was he there?_ Harry released Lady Lestrange's hand and run towards the table, hurried towards one of the free chairs and pulled on it to seat.

"Caky, caky."

"You can't eat cake at every meal." Bellatrix argued.

"My cake." Harry argued, to which the woman raised an eyebrow back. "You can't eat it."

Harry watched amused as both Rodolphus and Rabastan hid their chuckle behind a cough as the woman sputtered.

"What does that have to do with you can't eat cake, Boy?"

"You wanna my cake. Mine." Harry's smile grew bigger when Kreacher made Harry's breakfast appear. "Caky… thank you, Kreacher."

Kreacher bowed and left. Harry felt a hitch on his heart and took a hand to his shoulder, eating with his left hand.

"I just said…"

"That is enough, Bellatrix." Voldemort hissed, interrupting the woman. "I did not come here to watch a young child best you out."

Harry grabbed his robe with more strength. _Damn, couldn't the man keep his emotions in check?_

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Now, Heir Beltane. You said your Godfather was Harry Potter." Harry nodded, releasing his fork. "So you inherited everything from him." Harry nodded, closing his eyes. "Are you having another heart attack?"

Before Harry could react chairs were moving and a person was by his side, picking him up.

"By Salazar, Jake. This is the kind of the thing you that should tell us right away." He heard Rodolphus scold.

"Sorry… Auntie…"

"She told me yesterday she'd be in a meeting today about heart illnesses at St Mungo's Hospital." He heard Rabastan say.

 _Oh no… this was not good… wait… that person… but could he trust him?_

Harry closed his eyes with strength, as the pain got far worse.

 _He didn't have a choice._

"Sna…" but before he could finish he blacked out.

 **–SsH–**

 ** _RL's POV_**

Rodolphus looked at the boy as he blacked out. _Sna? Could he be trying to ask for Severus Snape?_

"Rabastan, go call your former classmate." He stated, leaning the boy down on the floor. "My Lord…" he added, turning towards the Dark Lord as Rabastan left the room.

The Dark Lord approached and passed a hand over the boy's face, who stopped heavy breathing and his pained expression calmed down.

"Raise him, Rodolphus." Rodolphus turned towards his Lord puzzled, who won a smirk at the corner of his lips. "Harry Potter's Heir turns Dark? It is too good to pass. Find pictures of the boy with his Godfather, make sure the media finds out of the boy's origins. I want people to know how even their _'Hero'_ 's Heir turned against them."

At this the Dark Lord stood as Snape entered, running. Snape bowed his head at the Dark Lord, before approaching the boy. He passed a hand over the boy's chest _, where his heart was,_ in silence with his eyes closed. When he was done he stood and approached the table washing blood _– that had appeared on his hand –_ with a glass of water.

"Why does he have such a weak heart?" Mother questioned.

Snape looked at Rodolphus and at the boy laying on the floor.

"Side-effect of a curse done on him by Dumbledore."

The Dark Lord hummed.

"And how did Harry become his Godfather? And manage to keep it a secret."

Snape approached the boy again, putting a hand on his forehead.

"If I remember correctly, Potter found the boy in the Infirmary wing after the accident." Snape turned towards Rodolphus. "He needs to learn Occlumency. Or next time I can be too late."

Rodolphus nodded and _, at a nod of the Dark Lord,_ he picked the boy and left the dining room. He took him up to his ward and laid the boy down on his own bed. _Potter's Heir or not,_ _he was still just a child. He didn't deserve all this pain._ Rodolphus took his clothes out to change him to his muggle pyjamas, only to see a huge lightning scar over the boy's chest where his heart would've be.

"Like I told you. Dumbledore did the spell. It almost killed him."

Rodolphus turned slowly towards Snape as the Wizard entered, a balm in his hands that he used on the boy's recently reopened scar. _Green eyes. Dark hair. Potter's looks._ Rodolphus looked at Snape, who looked back as he put the balm on the boy's scar.

"I'll teach him Occlumency myself." He agreed.

Rodolphus looked down at Jake… _no, at Harry Potter. It would be tricky job to raise the boy to follow the Dark Side – although the Goblin did say his Core was Light with hints of Dark… – and still give him the meanings to protect himself from the Dark Lord. And if Rodolphus failed, he would simply kill him._

"It was a side-effect I didn't expect when I tried to save him." Snape pointed out.

"To stop the bleeding from Dumbledore's curse?" Snape nodded back. "What did the man think was going to happen? Was he trying to kill the boy himself?"

"Yes."

Rodolphus looked up and his eyes landed on Snape's one.

"Did Potter knew of the reason Jake was scarred?" He asked.

 _Could Snape be implying that Dumbledore wanted Potter dead? Why?_

"No, he did not. He trusted Dumbledore blindfully."

Rodolphus looked down at the Young Potter. _What reason had Dumbledore to kill…_ he glanced up at Snape. _Snape was probably under a vow that he couldn't break. Either Rodolphus made the right questions or Snape would've lie in way that Rodolphus knew he was lying._

"Did it have to do with what they were doing out the school grounds that day? And with the Headmaster being weakened at the moment?" Snape nodded. _Very well._ Rodolphus glanced at Potter again. _Wait curses…_ Rodolphus looked at Snape, tense. "Hor…" he started and Snape took a finger to his own lips.

Rodolphus clenched his hands. _Potter was a Horcrux? By Dementor's kiss… how would've he explain that to the Dark Lord? Without telling him that Jake was Potter! Horcrux or not, the Dark Lord would've torture and abuse the child, real body or young one._

"When did Dumbledore suspect?"

"End of Potter's second-year."

 _The year that Lucius left the Dark Lord's diary at Hogwarts and that Potter destroyed it… wait, Rodolphus could use that!_

"So that's when he cursed Jake? He was only 2, 2 years and half."

"Potter was only 15 months himself when the Dark Lord cursed him." Snape retorted, understanding what Rodolphus was implying.

Rodolphus nodded and helped Snape dress the boy his Muggle sleeping clothes.

"Tell Madam Pomfrey to look up in her photo albums. The Dark Lord wants pictures of Jake with Potter to show the newspapers about the connection between the two of them."

Snape nodded and Rodolphus left the bedroom, returning into the dining room where the Dark Lord was finishing his breakfast. The man nodded back as Rodolphus sat at his side.

"What is it, Rodolphus?" The Dark Lord asked when Rodolphus raised a silence ward around the two of them so no one else would listen on them.

"The curse that Dumbledore used on the boy was to save Potter from your journal, Sir. He passed it into the boy. As a bastard of a Dark Family no one would miss him."

The Dark Lord turned fully towards Rodolphus.

"His heart attacks…?" Rodolphus nodded. "I will control my emotions around him. You are saying that he has **_It_** connected to his heart?"

"Yes, he is lucky to be alive. That's when Potter found him _– as they were both staying at the Infirmary wing –_ and claimed him as his Heir."

The Dark Lord nodded.

"After that Dumbledore could not kill him, or Potter would leave his side." The Dark Lord ended the induction himself without Rodolphus needing to tell anything else. _Good, that meant that the Dark Lord found this plausible to happen._

"Snape is of the idea that Potter knew of Horcruxes, my Lord. That Dumbledore was sending the two of them on Horcrux Hunting."

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes.

"The book he was reading." Rodolphus nodded. "He went to the Ministry of Magic to look for his Papa, find what he really went there to do. Who he interacted with… what he _stole."_

Rodolphus nodded.

 **–SsH–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry glanced up tiredly as Rodolphus entered his room with a tray of food.

"Good. You are awake, Jake." Harry hummed back. "Your condition got worse, but don't worry I'll help you control it."

"How…?" He whispered.

Rodolphus sat at his side and put the tray on the bedside table, before picking a necklace and putting it on Harry. Frowning Harry took a hand to his new locket _– now having two of them, Dobby's one and the Rodolphus' new one –_ and looked at it, only to tense.

"Occlumency." Harry looked up at the Death Eater, too weak to actually run away. "I told the Dark Lord how Dumbledore saved Potter using a spell to pass the journal's Horcrux to you." Harry's eyes grew larger. "Then he sent you two on a Horcrux Hunt, didn't he? Did he tell you that the reason you have those pains is because you are one yourself?"

Harry grabbed the locket hard.

"No…" _Dumbledore would've tell him… he'd…_

Rodolphus sighed and passed a hand through Harry's hair.

"He was raising you for slaughter." Harry shook his head _no._ "You were nothing but a weapon to him."

Harry took his other hand to his mouth. _He was a Horcrux. Rodolphus Lestrange knew whom he was. As long as Harry lived, Voldemort lived… Snape should've let Voldemort kill him! Dudley was right… he really was a freak._

 **(TBC)**

* * *

So who can guess the mummy reference?

To anyone who doesn't understand: Jake Tommyboy is a bastard. In this Wizardry World that I am writing, without being claimed by a family member _(parents or their family)_ you cannot claim legacy _(even if you do a blood test the name won't show up)_

The difference between Jake and Voldemort, is that Merope when naming Voldemort, she says: _Tom Riddle after father and Marvolo after grandfather._ By doing so she is claiming him as their son

Hope I managed to explain myself _

If people try to look up Jake's parents they will lose their magic and, _consequently,_ die

A Magical Law can not be broken or undone by Written Law, if so then it's Lady Magic that implants the punishment _(In Bastard Law's case: by eating your own magic)_

Next Chapter: **Plushies and Family**

~Isys


	6. Chapter V –Plushies and Family–

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,260

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 **–Plushies and Family–**

Friday, 01 August 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry glanced up as Snape came to check on him at the end of the day. _Rodolphus had made him stay in bed all day, not that in the beginning Harry had any strength to stand, or that after that he felt like moving at all._

"I take it that Lestrange told you about the extra." Harry nodded. "I hope you'll do a better job at studying Occlumency than your Godfather did." Harry huffed but besides that didn't answer to the taunt. "How much did he told you?"

"The scar meaning, the raised for slaughter… is there anything I'm missing, Sir?"

Snape glared back but Harry limited to shrug, not caring at all.

"No more contact with the Dark Lord until you'll learn to control your mind."

"Tell that to him. He's the one who follows me everywhere." Harry argued.

"Lestrange already told him." Harry tensed, palling. He turned slowly towards his former Professor who was washing his hands by the side. "Yes, he also told him about the extra."

"Why?"

"It secures your life."

Harry's eyes grew. No more… death threats?

"Why is this…" Harry pointed towards his small body, "any different than this?" He signalled a supposed scar on his forehead.

"He doesn't have a reason to hate you. You would still be alive… but you don't need to have all your mind there for it, do you?" Harry's eyes grew. _Voldemort would torture him day and night? Even with him being a Horcrux?_ "I've spoken with your former Caretaker before you moved into Black Manor."

Harry glanced again towards the Professor, to see the man grab a picture and offer it to him. Harry picked it puzzled, only to see teen-himself with toddler-himself at a cottage. Then, suddenly, appeared a huge black dog running followed by a smiling Professor Lupin. Harry nodded. _It was a fake picture, but even Harry was fooled by its credibility._

"Moony."

"He also sent you this." Harry glanced up to see a small package. "It is of your best idea that you don't do anything stupid… understood?"

"Yes, Sir." Snape nodded and turned to leave. "Can I get up tomorrow?"

"Slowly. Step-by-step. Fix your mind on cleaning your thoughts instead of the fact that you want to walk and run." Snape argued, before he closed the door behind himself.

So Voldemort knew that Jake was a Horcrux. _Well… at least he had his life guaranteed. No one would dare to touch the Dark Lord's possession._ Harry glanced at the package.

"Winky?" The house elf appeared. "Can you?" He asked showing her the package.

"House elves cannot de-grow packages. Winky don't have magic to de-grow Wizard shrink-grow magic."

Harry massaged his eyebrows.

"It's re-grow and shrink." He argued. "Is Mr Rodolphus at home?"

Winky nodded.

"Master Rodolphus at living room with Mistress Bellatrix and Mr Rabastan."

Harry frowned.

"What about the Lords?"

"Office." Harry nodded, while mentally belittling himself. _Of course, they had some kind of job to do._ "Winky will call Master Rodolphus here, if Young Master Jake wishes it to do."

"She." Harry argued, _refusing to use an object pronoun on a living being._ "And yes, please."

Winky bowed and popped away. Harry leaned back on the bed again looking at the ceiling, sadly. _This meant he was really stuck in this body, right? Voldemort wouldn't let him go. He would keep Jake under his radar… forever._ Harry closed his eyes. _Was it a good or a bad thing?_

"Jake?"

Harry opened his eyes to see Rodolphus entering and approaching. Harry sat again and offered him the package and photograph. Rodolphus took them and watched the photograph in silence.

"My old caretaker sent me those, through Professor Snape." Harry put in.

Rodolphus nodded.

"A Werewolf, right?" Harry nodded. "What about Full Moons?"

Harry bit his bottom lip.

"Dobby watched over Young Master Jake Sir in Full Moons. Master Harry Potter Sir asked Dobby to keep an eye out on his Heir. When Master Harry Potter Sir died, Dobby took Winky and moved in with Young Master at old Black family house with Kreacher. Kreacher didn't like Master Harry Potter Sir, but likes Young Master Jake Sir." Dobby answered, popping up by their side.

"Winky good caretaker." Winky popped in as well. "Master Harry Potter saw Winky as drunk house elf." She added, lowering her head ashamed. "Young Master Jake told Winky that if it…" Harry coughed and Winky hurried to amend herself: "if she wanted to take care of Young Master; Winky couldn't drink Butterbeer anymore. Winky agreed. Winky likes Young Master. Young Master's nice."

Harry blushed. Rodolphus nodded.

"Good. Now, let's see what's in the package, shall we?" He added turning towards Harry with a smile.

Harry looked at it as it regrew and then was offered to him. He picked it and opened the huge box. From the inside he took a real-sized rottweiler plushy. _It looked old…_

"Dangerous…" he heard Winky state.

"Winky, stop!" He ordered before he had time to think.

Winky froze mid-way of using magic on the toy. Rodolphus looked at her and then at the plushy.

"Your old plush, I gather." The man pointed out, Harry glanced up at him. _Old plushy… was this Harry's?_ Harry looked back at his plushy. _Lupin hadn't just returned him a supposed plushy… he'd kept Harry Potter's old plushy and was now returning it to 'Jake'._ "A gift from Sirius Black, I suppose." Rodolphus added and Harry felt the man's magic around him and the toy. _What was he…?_ Harry's eyes grew as suddenly the toy won life of its own and started snuggling Harry. "It grew out of use while I was in Azkaban, considered too dangerous for the child. Rubbish if you want to hear my opinion. All the toy is taught to do is to do what the person that lends the magic tells him to do." Harry looked at the snuggling rottweiler and then up at the Death Eater with a raised eyebrow. _With everything that the other could have made the plushy do… and he made it snuggle Harry?_ "Normally is the child itself who does it. The only time these plushies ever attacked the children in question is when murderers used it against the children. That's why I'm going to key-word it so only me, the Dark Lord and you can access it's magic. As _– if the parents who give this to their children's would've read the manual –_ was always supposed to be done. Two adults _– normally the parents –_ and one child."

"Why not…?"

"My wife?" Rodolphus laughed. "She would find it funny to use it against you." He argued.

"But why the…" _come on, Harry, you can say it._ "Dark Lord" _there it wasn't that hard, was it? It's just a title…_ "as the other person?"

Rodolphus nodded as if approvingly. Harry blushed lowering his head. _Why did his chest felt like it was busting with pride at that simple nod? It wasn't like it mattered what the Death Eater thought of him. But he did know who Harry was… and he didn't care. He was protecting him… and from Voldemort **himself!**_

"Because there will be times when you'll be alone with him and he'll want to keep you busy… _entertained,_ might I add." Harry raised his head at once, glaring at the Death Eater who limited to smirk back. "After all… you do make a lot of questions when you are within his proximity."

"It's not my fault." Harry argued back _, because hell how many opportunities did he have to make fun of Voldemort himself?_

"Of course not, you are just curious. It is only natural, young children are curious by nature. Hence why he'll be the third person. So he'll have a way to keep you… entertained."

 _If Harry could've… he would've killed the Death Eater with his glare by now, who limited to smile back innocently. Harry was certain he would regret this little charade of his._ He glanced again to his plushy and sighed. _Well at least he got to meet his old plushy. A gift from Sirius… yeah, it did sound like something his late Godfather would buy him. His mother must have made a fit._

"Professor Snape said that I can get up tomorrow, but slowly." Rodolphus nodded. "He told me to focus on my mind studies instead of walking."

Rodolphus snorted.

"Of course he did. If it was for him you'd stay locked inside a room at fulltime with no means of hurting yourself." Harry's blood flew from his face at that. "Don't worry. If anything, Sirius Black proved that only make people madder…" Harry nodded. "Tomorrow I plan on taking you with me to Diagon Alley."

"Oh?"

"You need robes. Although it's cute to see you in my old ones you need your owns. And we're going to the book shop. I need to see what is the proper way to teach you Occlumency." Harry nodded. "Winky, Dobby." Rodolphus added turning towards the two house elves. "Do bring all of Jake's belongings to Lestrange Manor. His clothes, books and other things. I will want to see them first though… make sure there isn't any spell on them."

"Young Master Jake put family trunk, glasses and wand on his family vault."

Harry glanced at the house elf _, he'd have to teach her that this kind of things were secret._ Rodolphus nodded, standing.

"Winky."

"Yes?"

"That was a family secret." Rodolphus told her.

Winky's eyes grew large, as did Dobby's and the two turned towards each other frightened.

"Winky…"

"You are lucky that I took claim over your Young Master. From now on, you know when to keep quiet. Am I correct?" Rodolphus interrupted her.

Winky and Dobby bowed low to the floor.

"Winky won't do it again." Winky promised.

Harry bit his bottom lip and Rodolphus put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head.

"As punishment…" Harry opened his mouth to argue, but Rodolphus put a hand over Harry's mouth, successfully keeping him quiet "you won't go tomorrow with us to the outing." Winky started to hiccup, on her bowing position. "Is that understood?"

"Winky punishment don't caretake Young Master for tomorrow." Winky replied.

"Go get the things I requested from the Black Manor and bring them to my quarters." Winky popped away. "Dobby, you will trade with Winky for tonight and tomorrow, understood?"

"Dobby understood."

Harry watched Dobby pop away as well and finally Rodolphus took his hand out of his mouth.

"You may not like it, but even if I don't punish her with physical punishments she still needed a punishment so she wouldn't understand her mistake. She would punish herself otherwise."

"I still don't have to like it." Harry argued.

Rodolphus smiled sadly.

"There's a lot you need to learn about house elves then." He whispered, before he approached and _, to Harry's most mortification,_ kissed his forehead. "Good night, Jake."

Harry watched him leave with wide eyes. _Had he just…? But why? He knew Harry wasn't a kid… there was no reason… why had he…? It was… it was…_

"He looks so cute…" Harry woke up from his spooked out trance to see Rodolphus' mother at the entrance of the bedroom with her son. "What did you do, Rodolphus?"

"Wished him goodnight, Mother."

"Oh…" she whispered _, as if that explained it all._ "First time, Sweetie?" Harry nodded, still freaked out by it. She smiled and approached, sitting on the chair that Rodolphus had previously occupied. "It's normal for parents to wish their children a good night sleep and to kiss them while doing so."

"I… parents?"

Lady Alexa smiled warmly as she put a book over her lap.

"Rodolphus and Bellatrix claimed you as theirs since Bellatrix is the closest family you have as the Black Heir. By doing so they become your adoptive parents. Rodolphus is your Father."

 _No… he didn't ask for a father… no… he already had one… he had JAMES. He had…_

"Hush…" he heard someone say and felt himself being hugged into someone's chest. Harry took hold of the male's robe front and cried into it. _When had he started crying?_ "Hush, Kiddo. It's all right. You have two Mothers and two Fathers now… that's all." Rodolphus whispered unto his ear soothingly. "You don't need to call us by it. We can just be Rodolphus and Bellatrix, all right?"

Harry nodded unto the chest. He felt emotionally drained. Rodolphus laid him down on the bed and even tucked him in. His dog plushy walked on its four paws and entered into the duvets, laying by Harry's side. Only then, did Rodolphus leave.

"Now, let's see… it's been a while since I've done this, but…" Harry glanced at Lady Alexa as she picked her book again and opened it. "I don't think I've lost the touch, just yet."

 _Was that… magical children bedtime stories?_ He found himself falling asleep, as Lady Alexa told him about _Babbitty Rabbitty and her Cackling Stump_ , emotionally exhausted.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next Chapter: **Twisted Family**

~Isys


	7. Chapter VI –Twisted Family–

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,323

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VI**

 **–Twisted Family–**

Friday, 01 August 1997

 ** _RL_** ** _'s POV_**

"He has the emotional range of a teaspoon!" Rodolphus looked up from the clothes he was looking over towards the Wizard that had just entered his quarters. "Why was he crying?"

 _So the Dark Lord had felt that?_

"My mother told him about the adoption. In his innocence he hadn't realized it yet, my Lord."

The Dark Lord hummed while sitting on an armchair by the side, summoned one of the books and looked through it disinterested.

"How is he?"

"Besides for his Godfather and his caretaker Werewolf he doesn't know what means to be cared about. He had a mild-panic attack when I wished him a good night sleep."

The Dark Lord nodded and the boy's snow owl flew to the Wizard's arm, perching on it.

"So give him the attention."

"Already doing it, and he's freaking out because he doesn't understand why he wants it." Rodolphus agreed, amused at the reminder of Harry's embarrassment when he'd congratulated him for calling the Dark Lord as _'Dark Lord'_. "Snape spoke with his old Caretaker who sent Jake his plushy that he apparently forgot at his house and a photograph."

Rodolphus offered the fake photograph to the Dark Lord, who accepted it.

"Harry left the child with a Werewolf and a convicted (but innocent) Assassin… the media will love this." Rodolphus nodded. _It was most likely the only person that Snape was certain would keep Harry's real identity safe._ "What is that?"

"I asked Jake's house elves for all of his belongings so I could look over them for any spells and so I would know what clothes he has for tomorrow when I'll take him clothes shopping. He needs robes that much has been obvious by the fact that he only has winter robes and one summer robe."

"Did the Werewolf buy all this?"

"Most likely Potter paid all of it, I didn't ask Jake."

"He surely pampered the child." The Dark Lord stated impressed, looking at the expensive clothes both in Muggle and Wizardry World that Jake had gotten for himself. Rodolphus suspected the house elf's handiwork. "Then again, not enough for him to be used to receive it. How did he react to the locket? And to its meanings?"

"If he hadn't been physically exhausted because of the heart attack, he'd fled or try to kill himself. Both thoughts passed through his face."

The Dark Lord nodded, looking at the Muggle clothes in thought.

"Why that name?"

"Potter was the one who gave it to him." Rodolphus looked up from another Muggle shirt he was putting on heap of shirts, towards the Dark Lord. _There was something about the name that made it important to the Dark Lord._ "From what I understood, Potter met him during Beltane. And Jacob is a version of James."

"He did not tell you about his middle name?" Rodolphus shook his head. "You said Harry was 12?" Rodolphus nodded. "12-year-old and he already knew that blasted name… did Harry know that Jacob was a…?"

"No."

"So it was really just to annoy me if I would ever get in contact with the lad. _And that nickname…_ "

"My Lord?"

The Dark Lord shook his head.

"Even from his death, Harry can still mess with me. I guess I will never really get rid of him." The Dark Lord stood. "Buy the lad all kinds of robes, lets see if it is not too late to teach him to use them without the Muggles clothes underneath."

Rodolphus nodded.

"If he's as stubborn as his godfather, it might take a while."

"Harry Potter may be as stubborn as a Hippogriff." The Dark Lord agreed. "But even Hippogriffs bow back eventually… as long as you have the patience to show them respect."

Rodolphus smiled amused at the comparison. The Dark Lord looked at the snow owl one more time, before he took out his own wand.

"My Lord?" Rodolphus asked apprehensively.

The Dark Lord's wand touched the owl's feathers and immediately several layers of spells started running down it's small body unto the Dark Lord's arm.

"It will be fine. But it is best if It is checked by an actual Veterinarian first."

Rodolphus bowed his head, while watching the owl's layers of spells still running down it's small body.

 **–SsH–**

Saturday, 02 August 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry sat slowly, closing his eyes as he put his legs out of the bed. _Heart issues were no joke. Madam Pomfrey was right, what had Dumbledore been thinking?_ Taking a deep breath, Harry opened his eyes and forced himself on his own two feet.

"Hey there… not so fast." Harry glanced up as before he knew it Rodolphus was by his side helping him to stay on his feet. "How do you feel?"

"Like my whole body forgot how to move." Harry retorted.

Rodolphus nodded.

"Hence why you need to go slow. Your legs stopped having blood bombed unto them for a couple minutes yesterday."

Harry's eyes grew. _That bad?_

"My brain…?"

"The Dark Lord kept it beating." Rodolphus replied, understanding the question. "Now let's sit and then learn how to move your legs again… slower!"

Harry nodded and let Rodolphus sit him again.

"The Dark Lord did? But…" _back then he didn't know that Jake was…_

"Insufferable brat or not he wouldn't let you die on his watch without a good reason." Rodolphus argued.

"He _Is_ the Dark Lord." Harry argued, what only made Rodolphus laugh. " ** _What?_** "

"You Light people are so preconceived…"

Harry's eyes grew at the insult.

"Wha…?"

"Death Eaters isn't just about the three Unforgivable Curses, you know? Unless for my Wife of course. With her it's all about the torturing."

Harry glanced at the man wide-eyed what only made the older laugh harder.

"I'm not…"

"Yes, you are. Anything that means Dark you go immediately _'I hate it'_. Hilarious that your Core is half-Dark. That you lived with a Dark Creature most of your life. That you moved into a Dark Manor. Dark Dark Dark. Oh… and what was the material of the book you were reading when I met you?"

"That wasn't…"

"Dark."

Harry bit his bottom lip. _He had to give that one to the man._

"But why would the Dark Lord…?"

"We had already claimed you by then, even if we didn't know about the extra. The Dark Lord protects what is His." Harry's eyes grew. "Yes, Jake, by then you were already under the Dark Lord's protection."

Harry nodded. _Voldemort was a possessive person. It didn't surprise him that he would've do that. Although knowing so…_ Harry moved his feet slowly, warming them up.

"Why don't you have children?"

"Arranged marriage. Although if Azkaban hadn't happened, I'd probably have an Heir of my own." Rodolphus smiled. "Remember what my Wife said?" Harry shook his head. "Most likely you were more worried about other things. She said that now I had the child I'd always wanted. You'll be the child she won't bear me."

Harry's eyes grew. _So Rodolphus was stuck with him._

"I'm twisted."

"It's on the family." Rodolphus teased back. "Bellatrix loves to torture a little too much to be normal. Rabastan is still getting used to be out of the Azkaban, he can barely leave the Manor without freaking out. I… still bear the emotional scars of the Dementors' repercussions."

Harry nodded. Rodolphus stood and approached the closet in the room, opened it and took several clothes from within.

"Winky brought my clothes?" Harry asked, to which Rodolphus nodded. "No green!"

Rodolphus glanced back and then put the t-shirt back inside.

"No green it is. Although it is hard; you have mostly green clothes."

Harry grumbled to himself.

"Because of eyes' colour. To match with my eyes… I don't see people buying black clothes to match with their hairs. Or yellow and silver for that matter." Rodolphus snorted at that, unable to hold it back. "Or black people using black clothes to match, or white people using their skin colour clothes."

That did it, Rodolphus started laughing unable to control himself.

"I'll have to tell Rabastan that one." He whispered as he approached with a heap of clothes on his arms. "Here you go… no green to match with your eyes."

"Thanks."

 **–SsH–**

Harry looked at the robes that Madam Malkin wanted to impinge on him. He glanced at Rodolphus with a _help me_ face. Bellatrix had also come and was looking through a clothes catalogue disinterested. Rodolphus smiled and approached.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Trying to get Mr Beltane to try on the robe but…"

"Mister. Misteeeeeer… not Missy." Harry argued, looking at the girly robe.

"It's a boy's robe." The Witch argued.

" ** _Girl's!_** "

Rodolphus picked the robe and looked it over.

"I'll have to agree with Jake, Madam Malkin." He stated making the Witch gasp outraged. "No boy in their perfect mind-set would ever wear this willingly. Only Mothers would buy this for their sons, for them never to wear. I want… _manly_ clothes for my ward."

"With the Potter, Black and Lestrange crests." Harry glanced towards the side as Bellatrix glanced up to peek at the robe. "And if the boy would appear at home with that robe on I would've have his gender change in a second."

Harry's eyes grew, his hands moving down by instinct.

"And _, preferably,_ no green." Rodolphus added.

"But, Sir…"

"No green?" Bellatrix turned at her husband fully. "For first it would be the one that better matches with his eyes' colour. For second the Dark Lord would've want him to dress in his family's colours."

"Jake hates it."

"He was wearing green when we took him in."

"Because it is the only summer robe that he has."

Bellatrix hummed, before turning towards the Witch.

"Mandatory dress-robes in green and I want to see those designs… I don't like the new children fashion. It's all too much girly. What's up with all the lace this season?" She asked showing the magazine she was looking through for robes for herself. "It gives me a headache."

Harry felt pity for the shop's matron _, but truth be told, there was no way he'd wear those clothes. Even if he'd have to call in sick everyday so not to have to leave his room._

"Anything else, Mrs?" Madam Malkin asked, as she sent her shop assistants to the back to fetch something.

"Yes. A Slytherin based dress-robe with green trousers and shirt, and a black and silver robe for Jacob with the Potter and Slytherin crests." Harry tensed, turning towards the woman. _What in…?_ "The rest of his clothes with the Lestrange and Black crests and none has green." At this the twisted Witch smiled sweetly. " _Understood?_ "

Harry shivered while walking backwards a couple steps and one step to the left, successfully hiding behind Rodolphus. Rodolphus glanced behind at him, amused.

"Who was it that fought snakes without thinking twice?" He whispered.

Harry glared at the man.

"She's scarier than any Snake man I ever met." He whispered back.

"I heard that!"

Harry and Rodolphus straightened up at once.

 **–SsH–**

Harry glanced around as people passed by them on the ice cream parlour and _, although they didn't dare to stop and stare because of his company,_ they still gawked at him quite the lot. _Was the Lestrange walking around with a young ward that strange?_

"Here." Harry looked at Bellatrix as she picked the newspaper from the nearby table and put it on his lap. "The reason people keep ogling you on." She added, before returning to the Dark tome she'd bought at Flourish and Blotts when they'd stopped there after Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions store.

Harry's eyes grew at seeing his picture on the front page. _Not just his picture. Harry Potter's and Jacob Beltane's picture. The fake one that Lupin and Snape had created. Holy shit! No wonder people kept staring at him. He was Harry Potter's Heir. The icon of Light's Heir. The Chosen One's Heir. And here he was walking around with the Lestranges._

 _Harry had lived so long among Gryffindors that he'd forgotten that Slytherins take advantage of whatever it was provided. That even if Rodolphus was protecting him from the Dark Lord himself… he was still a Slytherin Death Eater. That obviously the Dark Lord would've use this to his best profit._

Harry glanced up at the Wizard in question, who was signalling the Waiter something. Before Harry had time to argue, a huge bowl of ice cream was put before him. Harry looked at Rodolphus who smiled, removing the newspaper from Harry.

"There you go. Your favourite. Triple Chocolate, isn't it?"

 _Bloody hell, that was low!_

"Choooooocolate!" Harry chanted happily, hopping excitedly on his chair _while mentally he was vowing payback to the bloody Death Eater._

"You're pampering him." Bellatrix pointed out over her tome, not looking up as people around them awed at the _'obvious'_ delighted reaction _(and showing how_ 'private' _their outing really was)_.

"What's wrong with a little pampering, Wife of mine?" Rodolphus argued, as he started reading the newspaper.

Bellatrix passed the page disinterested.

"Just don't want our ward to turn into a new Draco Malfoy, Husband."

Harry pretended not to hear them as he _'happily'_ ate his ice cream.

"He has you to keep him from becoming too pampered, Wife of mine." Rodolphus argued.

Bellatrix huffed.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next Chapter: **Cockfight**

~Isys


	8. Chapter VII –Cockfight–

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,264

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VII**

 **–Cockfight–**

Saturday, 02 August 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

"Is that really Potter's Heir?" Harry heard. – "Did you read today's newspaper? Potter become his Godfather a few months prior to his 13th birthdate." – "Raised by Werewolf." – "No wonder he is with the Lestranges. A Dark Wizard in growing, that's what he is."

Harry turned at hearing that last part, it had been a woman. His eyes narrowed when he found her.

"You may stand." He heard Bellatrix say as neither she nor Rodolphus made a move to stop reading.

Harry stood, leaving half his ice cream in the cup and run towards where the woman was.

"Good morning." He complimented, spooking out the Witch who turned towards him horrified. Harry tilted his head to the side. "I'm Jake. My caretaker taught me to always be polite to people even when they are ill speaking of you behind your back. Godfather was always saying that Moony was the greatest man alive, but because of something he can't fight against _– as much as he may try –_ people always badmouths him. That it's in the Human nature to fear what they don't understand. I don't understand what Godfather meant." Crocodile tears appeared on Harry's eyes. "I miss Godfather. He died before my eyes. Killed by bad men in white scary masks while trying to lure their attention away from me. Just like his Godfather died an innocent convicted man just so my Godfather would've live…" Harry was crying and hiccupping by now. "Why are people so bad? Why were you badmouthing Moony? Did he ever hurt you? Godfather always said that Moony was the best DADA Professor Hogwarts ever had. Were you one of the preconceited fulls who sent letters so he would've be fired?"

"Preconceived fools." A voice amended from behind Harry, as someone kneeled behind him to get to his level. Harry turned around and jumped into Lupin's arms. "It's all right, Tommy. It is all right."

"Bu… bu… she was…"

"Badmouthing us about something that we can't fight against?" Lupin argued, pulling Harry back to look directly into his eyes and smiling down at him. "Neither I can fight lycanthropy and neither you can fight that being Harry Potter's Heir makes you a Black Heir and by so gives the oldest Black daughter the right to claim you as her ward. It's not our fault that I'm a Werewolf and you're the ward of the Lestranges, Tommy." At the last part Lupin stated while looking directly into the woman's eyes.

Harry glanced at her, who blushed deep red.

"Mr Lupin." Lupin stood and shook the hand that Rodolphus was offering. "Mind join us for a coffee? Jake's chocolate ice cream is melting."

"My _ice cream…"_ Harry whimpered. Grinning up at Lupin, he run to the table to sit by it and grabbed his spoon to eat, only to notice it hadn't melted one bit. "Wha…?"

"Magic." Bellatrix stated bored.

Harry grinned up at her.

"I love magic."

That did make her look up from her book and glance back.

"You're not used to a lot of magic, are you?"

Harry blushed deep red, noticing his slip. _Supposedly he'd grown in the Wizardry World…_

"Harry was grown in Muggle World and was of the idea of too much magic while the growth of a child stops it's Magical Core from growing. Considering his weak heart and how it reacted against magic I didn't see a problem with it."

"And Jacob's sweet tooth?" Bellatrix asked as Lupin sat by Harry's side and Rodolphus on his old chair.

"I'm afraid that's all me." Lupin argued amused as he took in the amount of chocolate ice cream.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked after the Waiter served Lupin.

Lupin glanced at the Lestranges and then back at Harry.

"News travel fast."

 _So, the Order of the Phoenix's Members. Most likely they wanted to verify the story or something._

"You may visit Jacob, but do remember that now that Harrikins is dead you have no claim over the child." Bellatrix stated, standing. "I'm going to see if some of the clothes are ready."

Rodolphus nodded and she walked away.

"Can I kill her?" Harry asked.

"Jacob!" Lupin hissed.

"Don't worry, Lupin. Rodolphus already raised a silencing ward."

"Even so, killing is bad!"

"Even if it wasn't, my Wife is the Dark Lord's Lieutenant. He wouldn't let you kill her just like that." Rodolphus turned towards Lupin. "How much does the Order know about Jake?"

"I'm not going to…"

"I'm not asking secrets, neither am I going to pretend that neither of us know that the other is in on opposite sides of the war. I'm asking if they bought the lie of Jake living with you all this time or not."

"They did."

Rodolphus nodded.

"Very well, then only five people and one house elf knows the truth. Us three, Snape, the school Healer and Dobby."

"How do You know?"

"He still has the lightning scar. Where do you think his 'weak heart' line comes from?"

Lupin looked at Harry, who nodded as he ate his ice cream.

"There's one more person who will need to know."

"Who?" Rodolphus asked.

"I may not like it, but since he's living with you guys… my Sire. He'll be able to smell Harry's blood better than I do. He'll also be able to smell the lack of my parentage smell on Harry."

Rodolphus hummed, nodding.

"Even with baths, a Werewolf would've known that person is off limit." He whispered as he thought.

"Is he safe?" Harry asked.

"Safe?" Both adults asked back.

"No, Jake." Rodolphus argued. "He can decide to just tell the Dark Lord."

"Or he can decide that as I _'raised'_ you that you are a Cub and by so need to be raised by an actual Pack."

"He'll turn me." Harry put in and Lupin nodded. "Not that I mind too much, but won't the Dark Lord make a fit if I suddenly turn into a Werewolf?" He wondered, glancing at Rodolphus.

Rodolphus nodded.

"Oh yes, the Dark Lord would ravel him out himself."

Harry's eyes grew and he glanced at Lupin just to make certain he'd heard it right. Although it looked like he did. _Voldemort breaking an alliance with the Werewolves for Harry… it was so… surreal!_

"Is there any way of talking with him without him… you know?" He wondered, before he put another spoon on his mouth.

"If I'll contact him myself before he meets you." Lupin agreed.

"He wants something of you, Lupin, doesn't he?"

Lupin nodded.

"As any wolf Pack Alpha wants, he wants his Cubs to look up to him." Rodolphus put in. "He'll want for Lupin to accept him as his Alpha."

"But he turned Lupin against his will." Harry argued.

"Wolf speaking, he's still my Sire" _– "Alpha" Rodolphus amended –_ "and no other Pack will take me." Lupin argued. "At the least until his death. This wouldn't have been a problem, if he wasn't my _'Alpha'_ he wouldn't be so… intoned with my wolf-scent and wouldn't be able to see difference between me raising you smell and me being with you from time-to-time smell."

"If Jake is to stay hidden from the Dark Lord, we need to take care of all loose ends." Rodolphus pointed out and Lupin nodded. "What about his Muggle family? Family pictures of Harry Potter as a child?"

"There is none." Harry argued. "My family hated me with all their might. They must be probably celebrating that I'm dead."

Rodolphus turned towards Harry in silence and his face mask didn't show anything of what he was thinking.

"It will be hard to explain why Potter put his Godson with a Werewolf instead of bringing him with him to his family. Or if the family wasn't able to raise a child, then why didn't he move as well to the Werewolf's house."

Harry started to play with his spoon inside the bowl.

"I requested to leave in the beginning and at the end of my second year to the Headmaster, in the summer before my third year to the Minister of Magic, I kept asking… always got sent back. Once Mrs Weasley even asked for me to go directly to her place, the Headmaster refused. Said I was safer at home because of blood wards." Harry snorted. "4 Privet Drive was never home. Until my first letter _, Hogwarts letter,_ I lived in my cupboard under the stairs." He put in with a shrug, before taking the rest of the ice cream to his mouth resentfully.

"The Letter was sent to the cupboard?" Rodolphus asked and Harry nodded.

"Yep, _HJ Potter, the Cupboard Under the Stairs, 4 Privet Drive, Surrey_." He put in with a shrug.

"Do you have it?"

"Uncle Vernon burned it. Like all the others. Hagrid had to force them, on my birthday, to let me find out about magic being real."

Rodolphus nodded. _Harry wondered why so many questions._

"I'll better go now, before Mrs Lestrange returns." Harry stood, as the silencing ward disappeared and hugged the man at once, who hugged him back kneeling down again. "Don't worry, Pup. We'll meet again." Harry nodded and Lupin looked up to Rodolphus. "I don't like you and you don't like me, but may I visit my Pup at Lestrange Manor?"

"I'll have to speak with my parents first. I believe Dobby will know where your house is? After all the house elf was the one watching over Jake during your Moon walks, wasn't he?"

Lupin nodded.

"And another thing, Lestrange." He added, releasing Harry and standing, Rodolphus doing the same and the two stood face-to-face. "You may have become my Pup's official Guardian… but he'll never be your _Son."_

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed at that. Harry felt like he'd gotten a stab on his heart at that. _How could Lupin say that?_

"Don't worry, Lupin. That's for Jake to decide. Who knows, maybe one day he'll call me _father._ And what is it he calls you? Oh, **_right…"_**

Harry felt another stab in the heart. _As Jake he'd called him Moony, sure… but as soon as he stopped pretending…_

Harry took a hand to his chest as a glaring contest was going on.

"Rodo…?" He whispered as he started to get dizzy.

The two men stopped and turned only for Rodolphus to be by his side in an instant, nodding.

"Dobby, get Professor Snape to Lestrange Manor at once." He ordered and the house elf appeared only to pop away. "Kreacher." The house elf appeared. "Go pay our lunch, including Mr Lupin's tab." Kreacher popped away as well and Rodolphus picked Harry up, side-apparating with him directly into Harry's room and laying him down. "Hush, deep breaths and keep awake. Snape must be about to arrive."

Harry nodded.

 **–SsH–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort entered Jacob's room as Severus worked.

"What happened?" He asked, while approaching the lad.

The Young Wizard glanced at Rodolphus that was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Cockfight… or more like Werewolf/Manfight?" Jacob answered, using a Muggle line that he most likely had learnt from Harry.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he looked at his Death Eater, who shamefully lowered his head.

"Bellatrix contacted me worried that you two disappeared on her. She thought the Members of the Order of the Phoenix had captured you two, since she had left you speaking alone with the Light Wolf."

"I'm sorry, my Lord."

"Go apologise to your Wife instead." Voldemort argued and Rodolphus left. "Did their argument had any actual effect on Jacob?" He inquired as he turned towards the working Severus.

"It was his… extra soul getting angry at the claims more than Beltane himself having a reaction to it." Severus replied.

Voldemort looked at the child who _, now that Rodolphus had left,_ had left all pretends of being mad and his scared look was showing.

"So it is not just the connection with my emotions that he needs to worry about." Voldemort questioned for clarification and Severus nodded. "You are just as worrisome as your Godfather was, Lad."

"I didn't ask for this." Jacob argued back, only for Severus to force a blood potion down his mouth.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at noticing the amount of blood that the child lost because of this little stunt.

"From now on you will stay inside until you will learn how to control your mind."

"But… it's not connected to my mind but to my heart."

"And controlling your heart comes from controlling your mind. Until then I will keep the Horcrux in control… the most part of it at the least as I do not want to be the reason for you to have another heart attack."

At this Jacob let his head fall back on the pillow in an exaggerated reaction of _get me out of this nightmare_.

–What did I ever do to Lady Fate to deserve this?–

Voldemort smirked against his better judgement. _So the lad was that far in contact with the Horcrux?_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

As you can guess by the next chapter's title Harry will ask the Dark Lord a lot of questions again

Next Chapter: **«Do you ever stop talking?»**

~Isys


	9. Chapter VIII 'Do you ever stop talking'

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,244

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII**

 **–** _ **«Do you ever stop talking?»**_ **–**

Sunday, 03 August 1997

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort narrowed his eyes as Rodolphus set a folder before him. He took it and opened only to see Hogwarts' list of letters sent in 1991. The Dark Lord glanced up at his Death Eater _, it had to be worth it as the Wizard was using this as compensation for his lack of restrain in Diagon Alley._ He looked through the list, only to realize this was Harry Potter's first-year. Quickly he passed to the Ps.

"How did you get by this information?" He asked, looking up.

"All things considered, Jake is too young to understand why living in the cupboard under the stairs and not getting a Hogwarts letter until Hagrid forced Potter's family on his eleventh birthday, may be a bad thing."

"Potter's bedtime stories?"

"Most likely, yes. Potter also didn't consider the Muggles up to raising a child, but made the Light Wolf raise Jake in the Muggle way."

Voldemort nodded, closing the folder and returning it to Rodolphus.

"Take a journalist with you to this Privet Drive. Take pictures of the cupboard and of the smallest bedroom." Rodolphus bowed low at that. "Did you see him?" Rodolphus raised his head confused. "At Hogwarts. Bellatrix said that Jacob claimed to be present when Severus killed Dumbledore and then Harry, did you see him?"

"Was paying more attention to Potter than if there was a small body by the side. Hogwarts students tend to be larger and easily spottable."

Voldemort nodded and, bowing again, Rodolphus left. _Raised by abusive Muggles, taught about Horcruxes and most likely where to hunt them. Gives up his hiding spot so a child he had taken in would be safe. Ironies that said child ended up being a Horcrux himself._

"My Lord?"

The Dark Lord glanced at Bellatrix.

"How bad was it?"

The Witch picked the file that she had managed to snatch from Hogwarts when she had gone there with her Husband.

"It doesn't say anything we didn't already know. Only that on the day of Potter and Dumbledore's death the boy was found bleeding. His skin from his head to chest. Hidden in Potter's too oversized Muggle shirt. Healer writes that she believes that the scar wounds were reopened and worsened." Voldemort frowned. "When she did come here to check on him, her reaction was pull on his shirt to look at his chest in a way we wouldn't see it."

 _A scar over his heart. A physical scar to accompany the magical issues._

"Why in Harry's clothes?"

"Most likely Jacob will be the only one capable of answering us that. That's all she wrote. No details into heart issues, no nothing… she does make a vague reference to nightmares."

 **–SsH–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry looked puzzled at his dog plushy. _If he wasn't allowed to use his magic, then how would he make the dog move? His body was too tired to move by itself, but he was too bored to just stay laying all day long._

He jumped against his better judgements when the plushy suddenly _'won life'_ and started moving.

"Wha…?"

The plushy left the bed and run to someone who was by the bedroom door and sitting on his back paws before the plushy stopped moving again.

"Not thinking on doing it yourself, are you?" Voldemort questioned with narrowed eyes.

Harry blushed.

" _Nooooooo…_ " he argued, only for the man to roll his eyes. "Why are you here, Sir?"

"I did say I had to keep your Horcrux in control, did I not?" Voldemort argued and approached. He glanced at the toy, who started moving again and run towards Harry, pulling his bedsheets off of him. "You will be staying in the couch on the office that Jeremy reserved for me."

"But… I can't walk."

Voldemort picked Harry under his arms easily and then sat him on top of the plushy as if it was a horse. _Harry couldn't believe he was small enough for this… if Snape, Rodolphus, Lupin or Madam Pomfrey catch him like this they would never let him live it down…_

"Do not worry, even if you were heavy you would not be too heavy for it. It is built to be able to carry their respective children."

Uncertain Harry felt the dog walking by Voldemort's side as if there was no trouble at all. _He wouldn't get used to this… ever. Wait… what had Voldemort said? Respective children?_

"Wasn't this Godfather's?" He asked.

Voldemort looked back and then ahead again.

"Harry's magic was never key-worded into the toy. Yours was, Jacob."

Harry nodded. _Good to know there was an explanation for why something of his old-self would've work on his younger-self._

"Do you hate me?" Voldemort frowned confused as he picked Harry under his arm's pits again and put him on the couch. "You hate Godfather and you compared me with him. Do you hate me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Why do you not hate me? Why you hate Godfather?"

Voldemort massaged his eyebrows and Harry could hear him whisper _'patience'_. The man signalled for the plushy, which climbed over the couch and leaned against Harry's side. Then he picked a package and put by Harry's other side. Voldemort then moved to his desk. Harry glanced at the dog as it grabbed the packaged with it's mouth, opened it and pulled a book from inside into Harry's lap, opening it on the first page. _So Voldemort would use the dog to make Harry read, like seriously? Did the man have any idea of how long it would take for a child to get bored of this?_

 _Voldemort might not hate him now, but Harry suspected that in no time he would've be shipped off to one of the Lestranges._

 _'It's game on! Let's see how long you can take, Old Geezer!'_

Harry smiled and started to read the book about Occlumency.

 **–SsH–**

Harry closed his eyes, leaning in on the plushy by his side. After a while the book on his hands and lap fell to the floor. Then he heard Voldemort stand and approach.

–You are just a mess as your Godfather was, Young Lad.– Harry's shoulder was grabbed and the toy was taken from the couch before he was leant on the couch on his side. –What is so special about you that made Harry claim you when he was still only 12-year-old, that made two adult Wizards act like high school children over their shiny new toy, that made Rodolphus lose all composure that he learnt along the years? What makes you so special that people cannot help but do your bidding just because you so requested?– Voldemort grabbed the book from the floor. –If it was not for all those questions and all that Gryffindor persona, you would turn into a great Slytherin Heir one day.– A hand passed through Harry's heart. –Then again, that you already are.–

Harry felt the hand move to his chest over the place where his heart was.

"My Lord?"

"He fell asleep while studying."

"I'll wake him then, he needs to study and if he sleeps now he won't sleep at night." Bellatrix put in and Harry heard her steps approaching, only to suddenly stop and Harry wondered if his pretending had been found out. "My Lord?"

"He needs the sleep. His body had more heart attacks in the last few days than in his whole life. His body needs to readjust."

"He's only a child in body." Bellatrix argued.

"Maybe he does not always act childlike. But then again, when I was his age I was a lot more mature than he is now."

"But my Lord…"

"Besides, how will I see if his nightmares interfere with his heart if I am not there when he has them?"

Something about the way he said it made Harry want to gulp.

 **–SsH–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort watched Jacob as the child turned around on the couch with his back towards him, on his sleep. _He was not lying when he told Bellatrix that he wanted to make sure the child's Horcrux would not hurt him any further than it already was._ Voldemort stood and approached the child as he started to struggle on the couch and put a calming hand over his chest keeping him against the couch as he felt for the Horcrux while the child had his nightmare. _Interesting, the Horcrux reacted with the nightmares, as if he and Jacob were just one._ Then before Voldemort could react, he felt a sting coming from the Horcrux, not at Jacob… but at Voldemort himself. _The Horcrux had gone against Voldemort in his haste to protect the lad._

"Interesting…" Voldemort smirked.

 _So the Horcrux not only considered Jacob his, he also protected him against any outside threat. Himself included._ Voldemort forced his magic into the child as the nightmare went stronger.

–You are not supposed to be here.–

Voldemort looked at the dark figure before him with a raised eyebrow.

–Remind me again who was it that actually hurt this child more than once?–

There was a silence where the Horcrux held back what he'd been about to say. As he restrained himself. _Interesting…_

–It did not use to be this bad. It grew worse when one of the side spells in the night Harry died hit him. That was why Harry left the hiding spot, so no one would find them as the boy whimpered in pain.–

Voldemort hummed.

–You grew close to the child.– He stated impressed.

 _It had been what? 3 years?_

Even though the Horcrux was only a figure of darkness, his teenager-self Horcrux smirked.

–He is one of a kind. You will easily understand that not everything is what it seems. Not when the Potter's Heirs are included.–

Voldemort sneered.

–As problematic as his Godfather? Yes, I already got that part, thank you very much.–

And then come the laugh. _Good, for a moment he had actually pondered that this might not his teenager-self who did not have as many restrains as he now had on his emotions._

–That as well.– The Horcrux sobered up. –My Jake is not like anything you are used to. You think that you can restrain him and tell him what to do? You will easily learn that my Jake is not that easy to read. He is a very complex person. He has me to teach him after all… even if he does realize of this or not. And no need to tell me to restrain myself. I already got the memo from the idiots who dared to claim my boy from me incident.–

Voldemort nodded.

–Do you have access to his memories? Anything on his biological parents?–

The Horcrux hummed in thought.

–Nothing that can be used. He heard their death and if he gets close to Dementors he can hear their last minutes.–

–Very well. Then Dumbledore really used someone who would not be missed.–

–He did, did he not? Trying to teach my boy that he needed to die in the end…–

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at his Horcrux comment.

 **–SsH–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

"I'm bored…" Harry whined a while after waking up.

"Read." Voldemort replied.

Harry looked at the book only to a minute later.

"I'm bored…"

"I told you to…"

"I'm bored…"

Harry smiled innocently at the Dark Lord who was glaring back.

"Then read. It helps entertain you."

"Bu… it's boring…" Harry whined only for Voldemort to grab his wand in a warning. He stayed quiet and let Voldemort think he'd calmed down and return to his paperwork, before he finally… "Are you a zombie?"

Voldemort groaned, looking up again from his paperwork.

"A what?"

"A zombie. You know a half-living half-dead kind of person."

"No."

"I think you are. You even have the red eyes, deadly-pale skin and all…"

"Do you _ever_ stop talking?"

"Did you know that my Godfather was the strongest person alive? He could jump over some garbage cans only to appear on the roof of a Muggle school! He could even defeat a bunch of Death Eaters by himself… _SEVERAL TIMES!_ " Harry nodded as if to prove his point. "Did you?" Voldemort glared openly at Harry who limited to grin back. "There was this one time that he… he a 12-year-old boy, defeated… _DEFEATED_ a balisisk…"

"Basilisk."

"That, with only a sorting hat and a griffin sword!" He said, using his arms as if pushing a sword through something in the sky, like he'd once done on the actual Basilisk. Harry smiled amused as Voldemort massaged his hairless-eyebrows. "Godfather told me that he defeated you, thrice. How did that feel? To lose against a child? Did it hurt? Did it…?"

 **"ENOUGH!"** Harry could barely hold back his laughter as Voldemort glared back at him. The man stood, approached and put him on top of the plushy. "Leave… **NOW!"**

The dog took him away from the office and it took all of Harry's restrains not to laugh so he wouldn't fall off the plushy dog like horse.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next Chapter: **Greyback's Pack and Blood Adoption**

~Isys


	10. Chapter IX Greyback'sPack&BloodAdoption

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,244

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter IX**

 **–Greyback's Pack and Blood Adoption–**

Sunday, 03 August 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry approached Rodolphus on the living room who raised an eyebrow at seeing his too big grin. The man stood and helped him out of the plushy and into a couch.

"What did you do?"

"Told his Lordiness about my Godfather's deeds." Rodolphus raised an eyebrow again. "I was booored. I even fell asleep!"

Rodolphus shook his head, more amused than angry.

"You, Boy, are a menace. Your Godfather would've been proud."

Harry smiled sadly at that, knowing full well who Rodolphus really meant with that.

"Don't tell him that. He'll only act even worse." Bellatrix reprimanded in a hiss.

Harry limited to grin back at the woman.

" _Worse_?" He asked innocently.

Bellatrix glared back, while Rodolphus had trouble restraining his smile.

"Rodolphus, you aren't helping. If things continue like this he'll be a spoiled brat."

"There's no problem with a little spoiling, isn't that right, Pumpkin?"

Harry had to swallow his retort as Lady Lestrange entered and approached him with a huge smile. Bellatrix huffed angrily.

"Mother, don't call him Pumpkin." Rabastan put in with a bored tone. "He is far too skinny to be one."

"Hush." Lady Lestrange argued. "Now, what have you done to rill up the Dark Lord, my Dear?"

"Told him about the great deeds of my Godfather."

"As great as they may be, from now on I'd advise you to keep them to yourself. Agreed?"

Harry glanced at Rodolphus uncertain. _He just didn't know how to act around motherly figures._ Behind Rodolphus, Rabastan started to nod vehemently.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lady Lestrange smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"That's my Boy." The woman stood and turned towards Rabastan. "Don't think I didn't see you, Rabbit."

Harry swallowed a laugh as the man huffed.

"If you gave me a huge name, at least call me by it."

"Rabastan, see how you speak to your Mother." Lord Lestrange hissed as he entered.

"Yes, Father."

"Now, Jeremiah, no need to be so harsh. We just got our children back, remember?"

"Yes, Wife of mine, I know." Lord Lestrange replied in a soothing manner.

Harry shared a look with Rodolphus and Rabastan at the way that even Lord Lestrange did what Lady Lestrange wanted.

 **–SsH–**

 _ **RJL's POV**_

Remus smiled back at Nymphadora as she held her pregnant belly. _She was starting to show._

"You wished to see me, Cub?"

Remus tensed as both him and Nymphadora turned towards the approaching Creature, who was entering their living room uninvited.

"Yes." Remus glanced at Nymphadora, who looked back uncertain. "I'll be right back."

Nymphadora nodded and Remus stood, taking Fenrir Greyback out of his living room and away from his pregnant Mate. He took him to his small library room and sat on a chair as the Werewolf crossed his arms over his chest with a raised eyebrow.

"If you are going to plead to my humanity, Cub, I'll…"

"No. Nothing of the sort." Fenrir frowned confused. "Have you heard of Jake Tommy Beltane?"

"The Pup you raised." Fenrir agreed.

"I never raised him." The older Werewolf frowned, uncrossing his arms. "He is Harry Potter's de-aged form."

"I see… you're telling me because I would be able to tell the difference between the parentage smell you have over the Pup."

Remus nodded.

"Indeed."

"The Human outside. She's your Mate, ain't she?" Remus nodded. "And she's bearing you a Pup?"

"Yes."

"One condition." Remus nodded. "You raise the Pup along your other Pup."

"Tommy's at the Lestrange's."

"Your Mate is family with Lestranges."

Remus frowned confused.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Don't play stupid, Cub. I know perfectly that you are a smart Cub… if you don't include your ignorance of your Werewolf-side and refusal of me as your pack and Alpha."

"The Lestranges hate my Wife and her parents. And I'm known as the Light Wolf, they'd never…"

"It's them or live among my Pack. OUR Pack, Cub."

Remus narrowed his eyes. _By Dementor's kiss, this is why he avoided his Sire… Alpha._ Fenrir looked at the door just before it opened and Nymphadora entered, wide-eyed.

"What do you mean we have to choose? There is nothing wrong with our cottage here. Who are you to tell us what to do?"

"I'm the Alpha of your Mate, Woman. I have a say on what happens to him and what not. If he wants my protection for his Pups he needs to start listening to me."

"Bellatrix has tried to kill me."

"I'll deal with that. Now choose."

Nymphadora turned towards Remus uncertain.

"What do you win with us living at the Lestranges' Manor?"

"For once you'll be close to your other Pup. Second I believe the Dark Lord intends on raising the Pup to be a Dark Wizard. Pup'll need a Light person close before his Core starts going sick. Third, it's time you accept your Creature side. You will be spending the Moon nights with me while your Mate stays with the Pups. Fourth, no Pup should be away from his Pack."

Remus glanced at Nymphadora.

"We'll accept if the Lestranges vow that they won't attack us." Nymphadora stated.

Fenrir nodded.

"I'll take care of that." He turned around and left.

Nymphadora approached and sat on the other chair, looking at Remus.

"Why did you and Harry hide about his Godson?"

"Harry was a minor and Tommy had been attacked before. Me, Sirius and Dobby kept the boy safe and made certain he had an emotional-free safe environment."

Nymphadora sighed.

"You should've told me, instead of sending the boy to Sirius' house when we married."

"Tommy wanted to go."

Nymphadora nodded before smiling.

"How is he?"

"Troublesome."

Nymphadora laughed.

"He was raised by you and Sirius after all."

Remus grinned back. _He wanted to tell her the truth but Severus was right. He couldn't… for Harry's protection._

 **–SsH–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry looked up from the chess game he was playing with Rabastan to the man entering the living room. _Was that…?_

"Greyback, to what do we do the honour?"

The Werewolf turned towards Harry and Harry could clearly see him taking a huge breath through his nose. Then he approached and leaned down to sniff Harry's hair, before going down to Harry's neck and _, after sniffing it,_ kissed it.

"Fenrir?" Voldemort hissed from the door's entrance. "Jacob is no Cub of yours for you to treat him like one."

"I disagree, Darkest Lord." Greyback argued, straightening up and putting a hand on the back of Harry's neck. Harry limited to look up towards the Werewolf who grinned back down at Harry. "He is my Cub's Pup."

"The Light Wolf did not father the boy."

"Werewolf Packs doesn't have one parent. The Cubs of the Pack are everyone's Cubs. This means that… my Cub called you Tommy?" Harry nodded vehemently, grinning as he felt Voldemort's anger through the Horcrux before the man controlled himself, "is my Pup as well."

"We adopted him. He is our child now." Bellatrix argued.

Greyback huffed.

"Hence why he needs both his families close. Darkest Lord you can clearly see his fever induced status because his Light magic is fighting all the Dark in the room. He needs my Cub's Light Magic to contrary the constant Dark Magic that is being imposed on him."

"You want Jacob to go live with Lupin?"

"No. Of course not. That Domesticated Wolf would've raised him like a Muggle if he'd be allowed to do as he wishes. No, Cub and his pupped Mate should move here."

 _Pupped… Mate? Lupin married?_

"Moony's Mate?" Harry asked.

"Nymphadora Lupin, née Tonks." Rodolphus replied. "Watch for your Horse."

Harry turned to the chess tray at once.

"I suck at this game." He hissed as his chess pieces started speaking at him, trying to give inputs on how to protect the best way.

–Pawn to G4.–

Harry glanced at Voldemort and then to the chess, he didn't understand why that move but did as told.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Rabastan asked, easily eating the Pawn with his Bishop.

Harry glanced at Voldemort unsurely.

–His Queen.–

Harry looked for it to notice that Rabastan had left it unprotected.

"Horse C6 to D8."

"Wha…? No way… this kiddo just ate my Queen… King to D8."

"Check Mate." Voldemort stated before turning again towards Greyback.

Harry's eyes grew at realizing he had a Tower and a Bishop making check at King on both houses he could run to. Rabastan's eyes grew and he looked up to Harry.

"Did… the Dark Lord hissed you the help?" Harry nodded uncertain. "You are a Parselmouth?"

"Parcel?"

"Parseltongue, the language that speaks with snakes." Rodolphus explained. "Parselmouth being the speaker."

Harry's eyes grew, realizing that Voldemort had used it to speak with him.

"Trying to prove anything with that little charade, Darkest Lord?" Greyback asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What is in it for you if the Light Wolf moves here with his wife?"

"For once his Mate will have all the medical help she needs, right?" He asked turning towards Rodolphus, who nodded. "Second my Cub will be spending the Moons with me. It will help on showing him the true way of a wolf."

"So you promised him his Pup if he played nice with us and spent the Full Moons with you." Voldemort argued and Greyback shrugged, massaging Harry's tensing shoulders with his hand still on his neck. "How does he smell?"

Harry tensed as Greyback turned towards him.

"Like you. Like a Mate. Have you claimed this boy as your future Mate, Darkest Lord?"

Harry's face went deep red.

"No, I have not. He is… he shares part of my soul."

"So a Soul Mate." Harry tried to get the hand on his neck out but Greyback let his nails scratch Harry's neck in a warning. "He also smells like Potter, Black and my Cub. There's another smell I don't identify."

"Auntie."

"What about biological family?"

Greyback frowned and leaned down to look at Harry.

"Can't you see that he was blood adopted?"

"What?" Lady Alexa approached at once and pulled Harry's face towards her and looked at him in the eyes. "Harry Potter used a Dark Ritual way to ensure he'd be Jake's Mentor?"

"Most likely those Goblins ideas."

"So that is why he resembles Harry." Voldemort hummed.

"Not just resemble, Darkest Lord. Once he grows he'll be a copy since Harry Potter didn't use a second donor."

Voldemort turned towards Lady Alexa who nodded.

"Was your Cub taught on the Potter's inheritance?"

"You'll have to ask him."

Voldemort turned towards Rodolphus.

"Find out if he does. Jacob will have to be taught about both Potter, Black and Lestrange inheritance."

"What about the Black's? I don't have time to teach him, my Lord."

"Your sister Narcissa."

Bellatrix nodded and left with Rodolphus.

"I'll go prepare a ward then." Lady Alexa stated, smiled at Harry and _, after standing,_ left the room.

Harry's neck was released and Harry saw Greyback and Voldemort leaving the room. When they were finally gone Rabastan stood and leant down, picking his wand.

"Stay still, okay?" Harry nodded and Rabastan started chanting as Harry felt his neck's nail-made wounds start to heal. "Does it hurt?"

"A little."

"I'll call Severus then."

"Auntie?"

"She's studying about heart diseases to help your weak heart, Jake. She can't come and stop her studies just because you are in pain."

"Kay."

Harry stayed in silence as he was left alone, glancing at the game.

"What happened?" Snape's voice asked and Harry realized the man's hand was on his forehead.

"Greyback was here, he made a Pack claim on him before all of us, the Dark Lord included." Rabastan explained. "He could also feel a fever on Jake."

"A fever?"

 **–SsH–**

 ** _RL's POV_**

Dobby teleported Rodolphus with house elf's magic and left. The Wizard sneered as he took in the small cottage that was the Lupin's house and knocked on the front door. Immediately Remus Lupin opened the door with his wand in hand. Rodolphus sneered at him, before entering uninvited.

"Greyback appeared at my Parent's Manor and claimed Jake as a Pup." Rodolphus stated, going to the open door by the right, to find the living room and his Niece. "Have you been taught about the Potter's inheritance?" He asked as Lupin passed by him and went to stand next to his Wife.

"Sirius taught me during last couple of years." Lupin agreed. "Tommy?"

"Greyback recognized the smell of the blood adoption of Harry Potter on him, he is the Heir of the Potter, Black and Lestrange family by Blood Rights."

Rodolphus' Niece stood surprised.

"Harry blood adopted a child? But that's…"

"Why don't you ask your mutt Husband about that?" Rodolphus retorted harshly. "My Mother is making sure a ward is being prepared for you three." Rodolphus looked around with a sneer at the house. "Please tell me Jake wasn't raised here."

Lupin growled under his throat at the taunt, but his wife immediately put a hand on his chest stopping him.

"Four." The Witch retorted, turning towards Rodolphus with a glare.

"Excuse me?"

"My Mother."

Rodolphus sneered.

"As long as the Wizard who she calls a Husband doesn't follow."

"Don't worry, he is being hunted by Snatchers. He won't return so soon." Mrs Lupin snarled, before walking out the room.

Lupin stayed quiet as they heard her walk away before he finally spoke.

"Any funny thing and I…"

"Right back from you." Rodolphus hissed at the mutt. "Was it your idea?"

"No, it was all his."

Rodolphus nodded.

"Thought so." He agreed, approaching the door and looked down the corridor. "You'll be coming to teach him alongside me about his inheritances."

"Very well."

"You'll be also coming to stop the over amount of Dark Magic."

"He's going magic sick?"

Rodolphus nodded, not looking at the mutt.

"Jake isn't used to hugs, being told he is wanted, being told bedtime stories."

Lupin sneered.

"I'll have to rectify that."

"Where were Harry's family sent to?"

Rodolphus turned towards Lupin and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know."

"Can you find out?"

Lupin frowned but didn't answer as Mrs Lupin returned, two trunks flying after her still open and things still flying inside.

"I'll do my best." He finally agreed, before going to help his Wife.

"Are you two arguing about Tommy again?" Rodolphus heard her whisper to the Werewolf.

"We'll control ourselves from now on." Lupin retorted soothingly.

"You better, don't want to see him having another heart attack because two adults can't act like ones."

Lupin huffed amused.

"Just go firecall your Mother, Dora."

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next Chapter: **Panic Attacks and Brooms**

~Isys


	11. Chapter X –Panic Attacks and Brooms–

**Beta:** RiddleSnape

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,382

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter X**

 **–Panic Attacks and Brooms–**

Sunday, 03 August 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry grinned up at Lupin as he entered followed by Tonks, Lupin approached at once and leaned down, hugging him.

"How are you, Pup?"

"Tired of being unable to walk by myself." Harry replied, making Lupin grin back. "Is that Tonks?"

Lupin turned around and signalled towards the woman, who approached with a smile and kneeled down, winking at Harry.

"You must by Tommy. Remus doesn't shut up about you."

"Odd, when I was with Moony he wouldn't shut up about you. Paddy would even say _'get a room'_."

Harry smiled innocently as Lupin's face went deep red.

"You, _little Boy_ , are a menace." Harry limited to grin even more. "Then again what else could I expect from you?"

"You taught me well, hadn't you?"

"Too well, Pup." Lupin agreed, messing with Harry's hair.

Harry blushed, but smiled up at the man.

"What happened?" Tonks asked.

Harry grinned.

"Trixie found me on the bookstore during Godfather's birthday. Took me to Snake Man. Snake Man told Trixie and Rodolphus to take me in and, _boom,_ I'm stuck here with heart attacks that make me unable to walk. Not to mention; two whole new parents I don't wanna."

"What did you call me, _Boy?"_

Harry shivered against his own accord and turned, with wide eyes to the stumping person approaching. He stood on shaky legs and started to walk away, while he shook his head non-stop.

"No, I'll…"

"Hey, snap out of it! Honestly, Rodolphus, he is such a freak!"

Arms appeared around him but Harry kept trashing, shaking his head non-stop.

"No, please don't. Please, Uncle Vernon, don't. I'll be a good boy."

 **–SsH–**

 _ **RL's POV**_

Rodolphus traded a look with Lupin as Jake entered into a stupor kind phase. _How much bad had those Muggles done to him?_

"Didn't I tell you? Honestly! What kind of boy acts like this? He is such a fre…"

"STOP!" Rodolphus snarled at his own Wife, successfully shutting her up. "Lupin, has Jake ever been at Potter's Muggles?"

"First month." Lupin lied instantly. "Then, when Harry fled the Muggles in August and was put in the Leaky Cauldron by the Minister of Magic, he sent Tommy to Madam Pomfrey to hide him from Fudge. Madam Pomfrey then shipped him to me when I arrived Hogwarts School in September, me and her taking shifts on babysitting him that school year. He never said why they fled the Muggles, though."

Mother and Rabastan's eyes grew immediately, understanding what was happening. Rodolphus looked at his Brother, who nodded and went to fetch a calming draught. Lupin made a move to approach and hug Jake, but the boy's magic snapped out at him. Rodolphus tried to keep it in control but there was so much he could do.

"Was it always this bad?" Mrs Lupin asked, worried about the boy.

"Sometimes it's worse." Lupin replied and Rodolphus knew that this time he wasn't lying. "Principally when Sirius died."

Rabastan approached and handed Rodolphus the drink, who forced Jake to take it. When he finally calmed down and fell asleep, Rodolphus let his Mother pick him up and take him out the room to his bedroom. Bellatrix approached and looked at Rodolphus' chest and arms. She sneered at his magic-made wounds but didn't comment it out, as she started to heal him.

"What happened?" Rodolphus glanced up, to see Bellatrix's twin sister entering. She looked at his magic-made wounds and approached at once, taking her wand out. "Let me do that, I have a healing degree."

Bellatrix sneered at her.

"I can heal my Husband. Go check your Daughter, make sure the magic didn't get to her or her child."

Andromeda sighed and turned, approaching her Daughter and did as told. Rodolphus sat on the couch in silence as he massaged his eyebrows.

"What happened?" Andromeda asked again.

"Tommy entered into a panic attack at being called _«boy»_ and got worse at the word _«freak»._ " Mrs Lupin replied as she held her belly hump.

Rodolphus glanced at his Mother as she returned, her hands red.

"Did he?" He started, standing.

"Don't worry. I'm fine."

"I should've taken him, myself." He argued, taking hold of his Mother's burnt hands.

"May I?" Andromeda asked and Rodolphus nodded, letting his Sister-in-law approach and start to heal his Mother.

"What did that brat do this time?" Snape's voice hissed from the entrance of the drawing room.

"I provoked in him a panic attack." Bellatrix hissed bored. "Honestly, Mutt, if things were this bad at the Muggles why didn't you take both of them in?"

"I'm a Werewolf. I wanted to, but…"

"One thing is a child that no one knows about, another is to take a teenager in. Principally one that so many people know about." Mother pointed out. "Snape, be careful with Jake. His magic his rampant and out of his control."

Snape sneered and turned to leave.

"SNAPE!" Rodolphus snarled and the Wizard turned back at him. "Potter was abused at the hands of the Muggles. Even Jake had his fair share of abuse when he was under their care for the first month that Potter took him in. _See how you speak!_ "

There was a long moment as Snape's face paled in reaction as he limited to look back at Rodolphus, before he finally nodded and turned, leaving the drawing room.

"What was that about?" Bellatrix wondered.

"He thinks Potter was pampered." Rodolphus retorted and Bellatrix hummed.

"Anyone with eyes on their faces could see that the brat was neglected." She hissed, before standing. "I better buy the boy something to calm him down, or the Dark Lord will have my head for making _his_ boy have a mild panic attack."

"It was _mild_." Rodolphus put in amused.

"Otherwise I'd be already dead." She retorted just as amused and left the room.

 **–SsH–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

"Severus." Voldemort hissed as Severus entered the bedroom almost passing to Parseltongue.

The Wizard turned immediately and bowed.

"I came as soon as I got Rabastan's memo, my Lord."

Voldemort turned again towards the sleeping lad, who he had to keep the magic in control.

"They gave him a calming draught and he fell asleep."

Severus nodded and approached the lad.

 **–SsH–**

 _ **HJP's POV**_

Harry glanced at Bellatrix entering his room and turned his back on her, laying on his side.

"None of that, Jacob." She hissed and picked him up.

Harry gasped as he was picked bridal-style and brought downstairs all the way to the backyard where the woman put him over a broom.

"Wha…?" Harry looked up at her confused as the toy broom started levitating by itself.

"Harrikins taught you how to fly, hadn't he?" Harry nodded, uncertain. "That's the latest model for children your age. You can raise to the height of a foot. No requirement of magic needed. You'll even be able to move around the house and _– most importantly –_ by yourself."

Harry's eyes grew and he looked down at his new toy.

"Oh…"

"Let me guess… you love magic?" Harry blushed deep red, but nodded. "Thought so. Anyway… no more Trixie, _understood?_ " Harry nodded vehemently. "I know you don't feel like it, but call Rodolphus: _Father_." Harry glanced up at the woman, surprised. "It's too late for me to bear him one myself." Bellatrix shrugged. "Harrikins would've understand."

Harry watched her turn around and enter. _Would've Sirius and James understand though?_

"She's not all bad." He turned to see Rabastan, who approached and pulled an outing robe over Harry. "The Dementors did a spectacle on her, but if you let her in, you'd be surprised." Harry gave him a pointed look of disbelief. "And she's right. The Dementors messed with her so much that she can't ever have her own children. She can't even enjoy to have someone touching her." Harry's eyes grew. "You are my brother and sister-in-law's last hope."

"What about you?" He wondered.

Rabastan shrugged as he rearranged Harry's robe.

"I can't leave the Manor without having panic attacks. Rodolphus has to calm me down, much alike the way he had to calm you earlier. We are a messed up group."

 **–SsH–**

Harry flew all the way to his room. _It was a good thing he was such a good flyer, how else would've he be able to fly in a broom so well? Even if one as a toy? He could still fall. Even so… it was good to be able to move on his own for once. No need for help. No need for…_

"How old were you?" Harry glanced back at the entering Rodolphus. "When the abuse started. And don't dare to lie to me, _Jake_!"

"I… when I was tall enough to get to the oven, I started preparing the meals, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs until my first Hogwarts letter arrived. I cleaned, I gardened, I ironed the clothes, I…"

"Did they know of your magic?"

"Yes."

"Did you know of it?"

Harry lowered his head, only for the Wizard to kneel before him with only one leg. He grabbed Harry's chin and pulled it up, forcing Harry to look him in the eyes.

"Not until I made 11-year-old. I thought I was a Freak."

"We'll have to rectify that." Rodolphus argued and stood again.

 _He looked angry. Beyond angry. He looked mad._

"Are you mad at me?" Harry couldn't help but ask.

Rodolphus looked back from the closet he was looking through to choose some clothes for Harry.

"No, Jake. No, I'm not mad at you. Of course not. You aren't the first and I'm afraid you won't be the last child to be abused by Muggles."

"That's what we are trying to stop, anyway." Harry turned his broom around, only to see Bellatrix entering the room and look though the clothes in thought. "Us; Death Eaters and the Dark Lord."

"Bu…"

"It's not right, what they did to you and your Godfather." Bellatrix argued. "A child is something to be preserved. Their magic is still in growing. It can have serious effects on a children magic. You could've killed yourself _, even all of them,_ when they chastised you." Harry hummed, glancing down at the floor. "What is it, Jacob? What are you thinking about?"

"I… Uncle Vernon once said that when he took Harry in that he promised that he wouldn't have one of _'those'_ at the house. That he'd stump it out of him."

Harry tensed as suddenly he found arms around him and he was pulled up into the solid chest of Rodolphus Lestrange.

 **–SsH–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

"They were raised for slaughter." Voldemort glanced up at Bella as she approached with a sneer. "Dumbledork had both Harrikins and Jacob being raised by abusive Muggles."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes.

"How abusive are we talking about?"

"Know of magic and still want to _'stump it out of him'_ kind." Bella hissed coldly.

"Did Jacob tell you that?" Bella nodded. "Find them. I want them captured. **_Alive_**."

"It will be my pleasure."

Voldemort watched her turn and leave the office. _So, Jacob had gotten to her too? What was it about the lad that got under the people's skins? What made him so special? It was not the Horcrux in him. It was mostly dormant, only acting out if it felt the host was in danger…_

He stood to go down for dinner, only to find himself face-to-face with the Light Werewolf.

"Passing through!" Both Wizards stepped back only to see a broom flying right past them at full velocity. The two looked at it to see Jacob flying down the stairs. "Hurry up, Moony, Kreacher promised us a chocolate cakey."

 _What was he doing flying inside the house? What was he doing flying at all?_

"JACOB, watch where you are heading!"

The lad looked ahead and stopped the broom inches from hitting the dining room's open door. He turned the broom around and lowered his head, as he faced them. Lupin run down the stairs and picked up the lad.

"You could've been hurt, Tommy! You need to be more careful."

"I feel trapped inside my own body. You, of all people, should know what _that_ feels like."

Lupin sighed and pulled the lad up into a hug. Voldemort sneered and went down the stairs, grabbing the broom with a glare at the object.

"Where did you get this thing?"

"Bellatrix." Jacob promptly replied. "It's a toy broom, there's a limit of height it can get and I can fly without the need of my own magic. This way I can walk around without the need of someone."

"We will have to rectify these rules of yours." Voldemort sneered and entered the dining room, throwing the broom at Rodolphus, who caught it at once. "Put an anti-velocity on that _thing_. Unless he is in immediate threat, I do not want him fast-riding."

"My Lord?"

"He just almost threw his face into the dining room's door." He snarled and went to sit on his seat as Mrs Lupin and Mrs Tonks stood at once and went out the room to check on the lad. "Now that we are on it, add also an anti-impact ward."

Rabastan stood and approached his brother, looking at the broom.

"I'll do my best, my Lord." The Wizard agreed with a nod.

"I do not want him on _that_ until you are certain."

"He takes after his Godfather, all right." Mrs Lupin commented as they re-entered the dining room, Jacob on Lupin's arms.

"What did you expect?" Lupin retorted amused. "He was raised by me, Sirius and Harry."

"Raised by the Light Black, we haven't seen anything yet." Mrs Tonks put in just as amused.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

If any typo I'm sorry, I'm with a cold and my Aneue-sama did her best looking through it for me

Next Chapter: **Jake's** **Human Dolls**

~Isys


	12. Chapter XI –Jake's Human Dolls–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,222

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others

Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper

Time change/Date of time

 **Change of POV**

* * *

 **Chapter XI**

 **–Jake** ' **s Human Dolls–**

Monday, 01 September 1997

 **HJP's POV**

Harry stood slowly and stepped out the room, careful not to wake anyone. He needed to get out of there, fast. It was dangerous. It was stupid. It was needed. It was crazy. It was…

"Where do you think you are heading?"

Harry shivered and glanced back, only for his eyes to fall upon Lord Lestrange.

"Out."

"To do what?"

Harry grabbed his B necklace in silence. He had to see them, at least once. He…

"I'm really sorry about this." He whispered and Dobby immobilized the man. "Thanks, Dobby."

"Go, Young Master Jake Sir."

Harry nodded, hissed in Parseltongue to the fireplace and entered the green fire. He left on the train station and pulled his invisibility cloak over himself and run to the 9 and ¾ station and waited.

 **–SsH–**

 **LV's POV**

"He went where?" Voldemort hissed.

"I don't know, my Lord, he just entered the fireplace. He didn't say anything… at the least not anything in English."

Voldemort massaged his forehead. The boy had to be as problematic as his Godfather… he entered the dungeons and glared at the Muggles in there.

 **–SsH–**

 **HJP's POV**

Harry smiled sadly at seeing the Weasleys. Ron… Ginny… beautiful Ginny…

"He's here!"

Harry frowned and turned, as the students run inside the train. Whom? Harry put a hand before his mouth as he saw Voldemort in person. No… what was he doing here? Why was he here?

"Harry Potter was saying the truth… he is back."

Harry rolled his eyes. **Now** they believed him? It was a little late for that! A little **too** late. Harry couldn't save them anymore. Not now. Not ever.

"Hey, Voldemort!" Harry shivered. No, you idiot, don't do it! Everyone turned towards the red-haired. "He's dead. He's not hiding in here!"

"I know. Ronald Weasley, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Where's your other friend?"

"She's not here."

Ron…

Voldemort snatched his fingers and the Death Eaters that had followed him made a woman step forward. Harry looked at her confused, only for his eyes to grow. No…

"Recognise her?"

"I… yes, she's Harry's Muggle Aunt."

"Did you know that she mistreated Harry?"

"I… me and my Brothers took out the bars she and her Husband put on Harry's bedroom window. One year my Mother had to send Harry food almost daily because they were in a diet and Harry barely had enough to eat."

"Follow me."

"No…" Mrs Weasley immediately stepped forward and stood before her Son in a protective way.

"Mrs Weasley, if you want for all your family to pass through the hour, I'd advise you to listen and let me bring your Son with me."

"Why… why do you want me?"

Harry shivered at seeing Voldemort grab his wand. He immediately run forward and stepped himself before the man, while taking the cloak out.

–Hello, Jacob.–

–Why do you want Uncle Ron?–

–To keep you under control. I knew you'd be just as susceptive to manipulation as your Godfather was.–

Harry glared up at the man.

"You!" Harry tensed at the shriek and turned towards his Aunt who was pointing at him mad. "What did you do this time, Boy? I don't care what you did to get yourself in that predicament! Just leave me and my perfect family out of this!" Everyone in the whole station gasped. "We don't want anything to do with you Freaks! We've told you that years ago."

Harry shivered and stepped back, as his Aunt stepped forward.

"I didn't…"

"It's your fault! You and that no-good of a dead Godfather that you have. I should have listened to Vernon and left you at some Hospital the very first day you entered my house. You Freak…"

Harry shivered yet again and closed his eyes with strength at seeing her raise her hand. He frowned when instead of the usual slap: he was picked up into a solid chest. He opened his eyes only to find Ron had picked him up. The teen pulled Harry's fringe away from his forehead.

"Harry really blood-adopted you and said nothing to us about it?"

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

The teen sighed and pushed Harry's head into his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Kiddo."

"Take this Beast to the Ministry and make sure she is given the Kiss properly."

Harry's eyes grew and raised his head, looking back towards where Voldemort was sneering down at the immobilized body of Aunt Petunia.

"Wha…?"

"She just publically announced for everyone that she mistreats magical children. Either it's you or your Godfather. In the Muggle World that may be allowed but not in the Wizardry World. It is punishable by death for centuries."

Harry glanced up at Ron, who nodded.

"Why bring her here then? You didn't have to…"

Voldemort smirked amused, what shut Harry up.

"I wanted all the Wizardry World to know how much they failed Harry Potter. All and every single one hiding behind an abused child. Not caring one single bit about it as long as he kept shielding them against me."

Harry glanced around only to see the shame in most adult faces. Voldemort turned around to leave. A Death Eater approached Ron and signalled him to follow.

"Why are you bringing me?"

"Harry gifted his Godson a necklace with two threads of hair." Voldemort replied without looking back as he walked away. Ron glanced down at Harry's 'B' necklace. "It contains yours and Miss Granger's hair. The Golden Boy's Heir wears the Golden Trio's hair around his neck." Voldemort looked back with a sneer. "I knew Jacob would come to see you. He is Harry's Godson after all. Those two think a lot alike." The Wizard huffed as everyone turned towards Harry surprised. "Let's go now. Jacob, your adoptive parents are worried sick. Next time you leave the Manor don't use your house elves to put your adoptive family asleep."

Mrs Weasley moved forward when Ron made a move to follow Voldemort.

"Only Mr Weasley." A Death Eater hissed, pointing his wand at her.

"He's only a child. My Son…"

"He was forced to grow up just as fast as Harry on the moment Dumbledore realized he was Harry's best friend." Voldemort retorted. "Your Son stopped being a child the moment he entered Hogwarts. At 12-year-old of age he and Miss Granger went to face me knowing that they could die in the process, while Harry was still only 11 at the time. Dumbledore has been raising Mr Ronald and Miss Granger alongside Harry to be his… sidekicks."

Harry snorted and Ron hissed on Harry's ear to shut up.

"That's a lie. My Son is not a… sidekick. He is Harry's friend. They are like brothers. They…"

"Do you want to know what Jacob calls Mr Ronald? Uncle Ron. Yes, they are like brothers and Harry gave up his life so Jacob would've live. Now, Mr Ronald you either came with me willingly or I'll take Jacob out of your lifeless body. I'm certain it won't do any harm to his heart to see another death."

"And if I came willingly?" Ron asked uncertain, protecting Harry with his own body.

Voldemort sneered.

"You and Miss Granger won't have a thing to worry about. Besides, Jacob will have someone to keep telling him backstories of Harry's great deeds."

Ron glanced at his family, before he followed the Dark Lord. Harry put his face on the teen's shoulder.

"Hush… it's not your fault. You didn't know he would've come after me. After us." The teen whispered on Harry's ear and Harry realized that he was crying. He **was** actually crying! "It's okay, big Boy. Uncle Ron is here, I'm certain Harry told you lots about me."

"Lots." Harry agreed.

"Then don't worry."

"But… because of me you aren't going to school. Because of me Aunt Petunia…"

Ron's hand found the back of Harry's head and started caressing it to calm him down. It was such a strange feeling.

"You really are Harry's Godson. You think exactly like him." Harry blushed deep red. "So… Jacob?"

"Jacob Tomas Beltane." Harry agreed, taking his face from the shoulder and looking at the teen with a teary smile. "Harry always called me Tommyboy."

Ron smiled amused back.

"Then Tommy it is, Kiddo."

 **–SsH–**

 **LV's POV**

Voldemort glanced back at Jacob and the Ginger as they followed him out the station to the free-apparating area. Looked like Harry wasn't the only one knowing the meaning of the name. Dumbledore really had raised them to kill **Him**. Voldemort sneered, as if a group of teenagers could've do what old Wizards couldn't even fathom. Now all that was missing was the Mudblood. This way he would make sure none of them tried to Horcrux Hunt. He couldn't afford to lose any other.

"Weasley!" The teenager approached at once, showing more courage than he was probably feeling. Gryffindors… "Jacob is a Horcrux." Ronald's eyes grew wide and he looked down at the lad. "Dumbledore knew. He expected for Harry to have to kill his own Godson eventually. Most likely he persuaded Harry to keep him a secret because of that."

"How can he be a…?"

"My journal. Apparently, he transferred the Horcrux from it into Jacob."

Jacob blushed at that as the Ginger paled drastically.

"To save my Sister… you had to be hurt?" Jacob nodded. "No wonder Harry never told me. Bloody hell, Mate! Even though everything we passed through you still thought you needed to do everything on your own, hadn't you? And look what good that did to yeh! Honestly!"

"See how you speak! He is only a lad." Voldemort sneered.

Ronald dared to roll his eyes at that. Voldemort glared at the Death Eater that had followed them.

"Take them to the Lestrange Manor before I actually kill him. And Jacob!" The lad looked back. "Next time you want to meet someone… warn your Father, understood?"

"Yes, Snake Sir."

Ronald snorted.

 **–SsH–**

 **HJP's POV**

"You are grounded!" Harry shivered as Bellatrix grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs all the way to his room. "No sweets for a week!"

"A week?"

"Want me to pass for a month?"

Harry shut his mouth with his hands. The woman grabbed him under his arm pits and pulled him up the mattress, before she sat and forced him over her knees. What was she…?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH."

 **–SsH–**

 **RL's POV**

Rodolphus looked up at once when Bella entered the drawing room. She nodded at him and he practically fled the room. He almost run up the stairs and went to Jake's room where the teenager-child was laying on his side on the mattress. He approached, while closing the door behind himself, and sat at the lad's side. When Jake didn't immediately shiver away, he saw it as a good sign and laid down by his side, pulling him into his arms and carefully massaging his back. The boy grabbed his robe and hide his silent tears on Rodolphus' chest. Rodolphus didn't comment about it. It showed how far he had gone in their relationship for him to trust him in this weak moment.

"I hope you have learned your lesson, Jake." The child nodded. "Didn't hear you, Jacob."

"I have, Father."

Rodolphus tensed, looking down at the boy who looked back just as stupefied. Finally, Rodolphus smiled and cleaned the tears away.

"It's all right. I am here now. I'll take care of you."

 **–SsH–**

 **RBW's POV**

"Ron!"

Ron turned, only for his eyes to fall upon Lupin and Tonks. Tonks approached at once, hugging him with a smile.

"Why are you here?"

"Tommy." Lupin replied. "I believe that runs true with you too?" Ron nodded, glancing at the Witch behind Tonks. Was that… Bellatrix Lestrange? "This is Tonks' Mother, Andromeda Tonks." Lupin presented.

"Pleasure, Ma'am."

"Likewise. Although it would've be preferable under other circumstances."

Ron nodded and glanced around uncertain.

"So… we all are here as Tommy's personal toys." He put in as he put his hands on his robe's pockets.

Lupin smiled and Tonks chuckled.

"Yes, I believe we are." Lupin agreed. "They wanted to raise him to be Dark. His magic was going sick because of it, so they were forced to contact us to compensate the constant Dark Magic around him."

"What about you?" Tonks wondered.

"He brought me here to keep him occupied. To tell him stories of Harry's great deeds. He suspected that he would came to watch me take the train as his Godfather would've do, because he has mine and Hermione's thread of hair on his 'B' locket."

"He is Harry's Godson after all." Tonks admitted amused. "Do remember that we have no 'power' over Tommy. We have to follow 'their' rules."

Ron frowned but nodded.

 **(TBC)**


	13. Chapter XII –The Nightmare–

**Ner words in this chapter:** 2,563

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **Chapter XII**

 **–The Nightmare–**

Monday, 01 September 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry groaned as he was forced to sit by the table at the dining room. _His butt was sore!_ He frowned when arms picked him up only to be allowed to sit again. He looked up at Ron puzzled only to notice he'd put a pillow under his ass. Immediately Harry smiled up at him.

"Don't worry, Kiddo, Uncle Ron got you."

"Uncle Ron's the best."

"Yes I am. You better not forget it, Kiddo!" Ron retorted amused.

"Never!" Harry argued with a huge smile up at his old friend. _Damn had he missed him._

Harry turned again to the table only to hear something out the dining room, he glanced to the doors only for it to open and a Death Eater enter with a brushy-haired teenager.

"Let me go!" The girl kept arguing.

Harry's eyes grew and he stood at once and ran towards Hermione, pulling her from the Death Eater's hold. He snarled in anger at Harry and pointed his wand at him.

"I would think twice if I were you." Rodolphus' voice said from behind the Death Eater.

Harry glanced behind the Death Eater to see Bellatrix's wand pointed directly at the man's chest.

"The child…"

"Is our ward!" Bellatrix hissed. "And the Dark Lord's Protégé. Are you certain you want to attack Harry Potter and the Dark Lord's Heir?"

Immediately the wand was lowered, only for him to fall to the floor under Bellatrix's curse. Ron was by Harry's side in an instant and picked him up, making him hide his face in his chest so he wouldn't see it. For some strange reason Harry also didn't hear anything. When he was finally lowered down on his chair, the Death Eater had disappeared. Harry glanced around confused, only for Hermione touch his top of head with Ron's wand _– that she probably had borrowed –_ and immediately the sound returned.

"What do we say, Jake?" Rodolphus asked, from his place by Harry's side.

"Thank you, Auntie Hermione." Harry said, smiling at Hermione before he turned at Rodolphus with a raised eyebrow.

"The proper way would've be Aunt." Bellatrix put in. "Now sit, Miss Granger. I'm certain your friends will explain everything to you after dinner."

Hermione sat by Ron's side without arguing, although she looked confused. _Harry didn't blame her, had she even heard about Jacob Tomas?_

 **–SsH–**

 _ **RBW's POV**_

"What happened?"

Ron passed a hand through his hair, uncertain how to explain to his best friend.

"Tommy is Harry's Godson. Harry found him in the Infirmary wing when Ginny was attacked back in our second-year." Hermione nodded uncertain. "Apparently Dumbledore had to pass the Horcrux of the diary into Tommy." At this the Witch's eyes grew and she took a hand to her mouth. "Yeah… Harry hid it from us because of the reason he met Tommy. Back in Harry's seventeenth birthday Tommy was found by the Lestranges and as he is a Black Heir through Harry, they won full control over him."

"I see…"

"The Lupins and Mrs Tonks are here as Tommy's Mentors. You and me… as human dolls." Hermione gasped outraged. "We have no control over what happens with him, we are nothing but here to entertain him… but we are fully safe."

"So… does He knows that we know of Horcruxes?"

"Yes."

"We are safe in here, then, as it is the only way for Him to make certain we don't go Horcrux Hunting." She put in thoughtfully. "It's smart of Him."

"Hermione… we would've to kill Tommyboy! He is exactly like Harry! I can't… couldn't… won't…"

"I know. What did Dumbledore think? That Harry would've kill his own Godson? He was insane!"

"Isn't that the whole point?"

Ron and Hermione turned to see Tommy entering their quarters with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be asleep, Tommy?" Hermione asked, turning immediately into motherly-tone.

Tommy nodded and approached, hugging her.

"Lady Alexa _, Rodolphus' Mother,_ said I could come and say goodnight. She's about to go read me a bedtime story."

Hermione smiled and kissed Tommy's top of the head.

"Goodnight, Tommy. Have a good night sleep."

Tommy nodded and turned towards Ron, who kneeled on one knee and put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

" 'Night, Tommy. Tell Lady Lestrange to read you a good one."

"I will." The boy turned around and left the room where Lady Lestrange was waiting for him. "Uncle Ron told me to ask for a good one."

"Did he now? Let me see what I have in store."

The door was closed and the two teenagers looked at each one.

"He is so…"

"Cute?" Ron put in and Hermione nodded. "I know…"

 **–SsH–**

Tuesday, 02 September 1997

Ron woke with a groan, only to feel an earthquake. He stood at once and got out of his room to his quarters common room, where Hermione was leaving her own private room. The two shared looks and left their quarters and run down the hallway. When they arrived the origin of the earthquake the Lestranges were already there. Tommy was in his bed trembling and shivering in his nightmare.

"He really is Harry's Godson." Ron grumbled towards Hermione who had to hold back a chuckle. He passed by the Lestranges _, who didn't dare to enter the room because of the boy's powerful magic,_ and entered the room going to the boy's bed and sat by his side, pulling him into his arms. "Hey there, Kiddo, it's okay. I got you. Uncle Ron got you."

When the boy finally stopped trashing, Ron looked up towards the door only to find You Know Who there in person.

"What happened?" The Dark Wizard hissed.

"He had a nightmare… Sir."

"His magic didn't attack you."

"Harry considered me and Hermione like-siblings." Ron retorted and tucked the child's hairbands away from his forehead as he slept against his chest. "Your magic can't attack those that are family."

"Did Harry have nightmares?" You Know Who asked.

Ron nodded.

"All the time, Sir." Hermione put in.

You Know Who hissed, before he turned towards the Lestranges and Lupins.

"What happened?"

"Scabior tried to attack him. I stopped him." Bellatrix put in, promptly.

"By torturing him right in front of Tommy." Hermione retorted.

Just as the Dark Witch turned towards the teenager, You Know Who sneered.

"Bella!" The Witch turned towards her Lord, suddenly very pale. "We'll discuss this in my office, **_now._** Mrs Andromeda, go check the child to see how his psyche is."

Andromeda Tonks entered, picking her wand and checked Tommy on Ron's arms.

"Nothing physically damaged by his magic decontrol." The Witch put in.

"And his psyche?"

Uncertain, Andromeda glanced at Ron and then again to the others.

"He shouldn't be alone tonight… grounding or no grounding. Ron is still restraining his magic so it won't attack me."

Rodolphus Lestrange entered and _, against Ron's arguments,_ took the child to his own arms. Tommy kept sleeping calmly and his magic didn't attack the Wizard. Ron tensed, his eyes growing as the Dark Wizard sent him a knowing smile.

"You can return to your room, Mr Weasley. I'll stay here with my Son."

Uncertain, Ron got up and left with Andromeda. Once they were out he found a smug look in You Know Who's eyes as the Wizard saw Rodolphus. Ron, Hermione and the Lupins walked to their quarters.

"Why did his magic accept Lestrange, but not yours?" Tonks asked Lupin.

"I didn't raise him alone. He is Pack, yes, but he was Harry's and Sirius'. When Harry couldn't visit, it was Sirius who calmed him down. When Sirius died, it was a nightmare."

Ron and Hermione shared looks, remembering how Harry had reacted himself.

"What about when Harry died?" Hermione wondered.

"Tommy didn't shut up until I let him move to the Black Manor under Harry's house elves tutelage. It was the worst thing I ever did." Lupin explained with sadness and Tonks put a hand over his shoulder as they walked, making him smile weakly at her. "Anyway… Hermione, don't know if you heard yet but me and Tonks are expecting."

Hermione's eyes grew and she smiled at them happily.

"That's good news."

"My Sister will be paying for everything that my Daughter will need during her pregnancy and when the child will birth."

Ron and Hermione stopped mid-step surprised.

"She will?"

"Fenrir Greyback as he is my Sire made them. As Tommy is my Pack he promised me the ability to be close to him, if I accepted him as my Alpha." Lupin replied. "The Lestranges weren't happy about it, but they can't argue against an Alpha claim."

Lupin and Tonks shared looks.

"Anyway… what Remus is trying to say is… we were wondering about godparents… our first thought was Harry, but he died… so we are going to name him Teddy Harry Lupin."

Ron smiled sadly.

"Harry would've feel honoured." He put in.

Lupin nodded.

"We know. Nonetheless, we wonder… considering that now none of us is a runaway and all that… me and Tonks thought…"

"Do you two want to be the godparents?" Tonks interrupted her stuttering Husband.

Ron and Hermione's eyes grew.

"I…" Ron stuttered astonished.

"Yes, of course." Hermione replied. "We'll be honoured to be little Harry's Godparents!"

Lupin and Tonks smiled and they all resumed walking.

 **–SsH–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry woke to feel the magic of someone by his side. _Wha…_

"Hush… it's me, Jake." Harry opened his eyes to find himself laying over Rodolphus' chest. "It's all right."

"I… did I have a nightmare?"

"Yes. My Sister-in-law checked you and warned that you shouldn't be left alone. Your nightmare had nothing to do with the cursing, had it?"

"No… I just usually have nightmares kind of visions where I see what He is seeing and doing… others I have nightmares of my parents' death… Cedric… Sirius…"

"And last night?"

"My Parents and Godfather were there. Just talking with me happily… then you showed…" Harry shut up and hid his face in the man's clothed chest.

"Did I kill them?" Harry shook his head, finding himself crying. "Curse?" Harry shook his head again. "Did I do anything to them?"

"No." Harry managed to gasp.

Rodolphus' hand appeared in the back of Harry's head and he was pulled back so the older could look at him in the eyes.

"Did they refuse my parentage claim?" Harry tried to turn his head away, but Rodolphus' hand kept him in place. "Jake!"

"They… they killed you with a Kiss. Forced me away from your soulless body." Rodolphus sighed and leaned his forehead to Harry's own. "I can't… Rodolphus, I can't…"

"It was just a nightmare, Jake."

"It wasn't!" Harry hissed angrily at the man, only to freeze at seeing his magic attacking the man. "I…"

Harry shook his head and stood, running out the room.

 **–SsH–**

 ** _RL's POV_**

Rodolphus glanced at his Mother at the entrance of the room.

"He needs time."

"I know."

"Narcissa comes over today with Draco." Rodolphus hummed, standing. "Lupin will be entailed of teaching the teenagers as me and Narcissa will be teaching Jake."

"I thought I was going to teach him."

"He needs a motherly touch, something he never really had."

Rodolphus nodded, conceding that.

"Winky!" The female house elf popped in. "Where's Jake?"

"Young Master Jake at Black Manor is."

Rodolphus massaged his eyebrows.

"I'll take care of this." Mother put in. "I'll bring Lupin with me, so he'll make Jake understand that Sirius and Harry wouldn't refuse you."

"Thank you, Mother." Mother smiled back and left Jake's bedroom. "Winky." The house elf popped back. "Tell Remus Lupin privately before my Mother finds him that Jake had a nightmare where the Potters and Sirius Black refused me and even made me get a Kiss."

The house elf nodded and popped away.

 **–SsH–**

 ** _RJL's POV_**

Remus woke up with a house elf's pop and glanced up, only to find Harry's female house elf. He glanced at the sleeping Tonks, before he stood and followed the house elf to the common quarters that they shared with Andromeda.

"Young Master Jake had nightmare where Potters and Sirius Black refused Master Rodolphus' parentage over Young Master Jake and made him get a Kiss. Mistress Lady Lestrange is coming here as we speak to tell Light Wolf to help him make Young Master Jake understand that Black and Master Harry would never refuse Master Rodolphus."

Remus nodded and the house elf popped away. _This explained Harry's nightmare last night…_ he glanced up to see Andromeda get out of her room.

"Remus? Isn't it early?"

"Indeed it is." They both turned to the entering Witch. "I'm sorry to bother you both but, Lupin, I need your help."

"Why?" Remus asked.

"Jake's nightmare last night was with Harry Potter and Sirius Black. They were happy dreams until Rodolphus showed up and they made Rodolphus get The Kiss. His magic even attacked Rodolphus for a brief second while awake but was enough for him to freak out and run away."

"Where did he run to?" Tonks asked from the entrance of their room.

"Black Manor. Today Narcissa and Draco Malfoy are coming over. Lupin will be able to teach the three teenagers and me and Narcissa will teach Jake."

"Wasn't your Son going to teach him?" Remus wondered.

"The only three female figures he has is the Muggle Aunt, Miss Granger and the school Healer."

Remus hummed, understanding her point. No real mother figure.

"I'll go with you two." Andromeda put in and _, when Lady Lestrange turned towards her,_ she added. "I am a Healer, if his magic stormed at your Son, not even Remus' wolf-skin will save him when not even a magic father claim saved your Son. Besides… Tommy is Remus' Pup. Adopted by your child or not… he is my Daughter's Pup and _, by all means,_ my Grandchild. If he needs motherly family figures… it won't hurt to have two grandmothers, one great-aunt and one mother figure."

Lady Lestrange swallowed her retort.

"Indeed." She replied and Remus was never as happy that Fenrir had done the Alpha claim on Harry. "I'll leave you to change while I do the same."

When they were alone again, Remus and Tonks turned towards Andromeda.

"Does that really works like that?"

"Considering that your Alpha claimed you and him as Pack, yes." She replied. "They have legal rights over Tommy, but we have Pack rights. Never thought I'd be this happy that you are a Werewolf… Dora, you are staying."

Tonks huffed, but nodded.

"Yes, _Mum._ "

Remus smiled and approached his young Wife, kissing her on her pouting lips.

"We'll be right back." He promised.

Tonks nodded uncertain as he entered to change.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next Chapter: **Werewolves and Horcrux**

~Isys


	14. Chapter XIII –Werewolves and Horcrux–

**No Beta**

* * *

 **Ner words in this** 2,388

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XIII**

 **–Werewolves and Horcrux–**

Tuesday, 02 September 1997

 ** _RJL's POV_**

Remus smiled and approached his young wife, kissing her on her pouting lips.

"We'll be right back." He promised.

Dora nodded uncertain as he entered to change.

"I still don't like that your side of the agreement means that you have to give up your choice of not being a wolf of the wild."

Remus glanced back.

"Tommy takes after you on that, then." He offered and Dora's hair turned deep red as she blushed. "When Tommy found himself in Lestranges' arms I didn't have a choice but contacting my Sire… Alpha. I… my Creature side demanded that I'd inform him."

Dora sighed and nodded.

"Go tell Tommy that Harry would never refuse Lestrange. Not if he knew the way he is being around Tommy. And Sirius… after being in Azkaban he'd never force anyone to get The Kiss."

There was a soft knock on the door and Andromeda let herself in as Remus finished setting his robe.

"Tommy grew up hearing of James and Lily, didn't he?" Remus nodded, not seeing a reason to lie about it. "Lady Alexa said Harry and Sirius, but most likely he had a dream with all of them."

"It must be terrible to lose everyone you hold close and being so young still." Dora whispered with a hand on her belly hump.

Remus glanced at her.

"Dora, why don't you go to Hermione's room until we return?"

"Why? Are you calling me invalid because I'm pregnant?"

"You? Never. But it was made clear last night that not all Death Eaters know that we are off range." Dora still raised an eyebrow. "I'd feel better knowing that you three are together."

Before Dora could argue her mother passed an arm over her shoulders.

"Just do as your husband asks of you. You should've seen your father when I was pregnant of you… and he wasn't a Werewolf himself, mind you. Wolves are known for being over protective of their pupped Mates."

Remus saw Dora shiver from head to toe, still her smell wasn't scared. He groaned down his chest against his better judgements.

"Nymphadora!" He growled, what only made Andromeda to laugh as they left the room.

"Not exactly what I meant, Dora, but yes, he can become quite possessive like that."

"You aren't helping, Andromeda!" Remus hissed low on his throat when another wave of turned-on smell hit him. "It's taking all my self-control to not let Moony came out right this moment and remind Nymphadora who is her Mate."

 _That was the worst thing to say as Dora's eyes turned glassy and he could practically smell her wetness…_

Andromeda appeared by Remus' side and he realized that he was being held back from the aphrodisiac smell of his own Mate. He growled low at the Witch for her daring.

"Later!" She hissed in a low demanding tone, almost like a Beta.

That managed to low down his impulse to mate, mark… just a little. A low growl from a strong powerful chest was heard in the corridor and Remus froze, only for his head to tilt in reaction and offer his neck.

"Why is Cub so out of control?" A strong voice growled as the strong dominant aura approached.

"I'm turned-on."

Remus whimpered. _Mate… Mate… Mate…_

A growl brought him back again.

"Mate?" He whispered when he found he couldn't smell her.

"She's with the Pups." The Alpha-voice retorted. "What have you been eating?"

"Same as all of us." A female voice replied.

"Meat?" The demanding voice questioned.

"Lunch and dinner."

"Still tender and a little blood or…"

"Nothing of that."

The wolf growled low on his chest and Remus whimpered.

"His Mate is pupped, as if that wasn't bad enough, I now find that he hasn't been feeding enough? Do you want him to lose control on your ' _perfect'_ Manor?"

Remus gasped when he felt a wrist being forced inside his jaw only for his teeth to be forced to bite.

 **–SsH–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry massaged his chest over his heart. _It was strange, on an usual day he'd have a huge headache, but it was like the Horcrux had realized what it meant for him and…_

"It won't hurt you." Harry frowned and looked up only to stumble back onto his bottom at seeing a twenties Tom Riddle there in person. "Neither will I. That younger-self of me is making sure your magic decontrol doesn't get to your heart. While I'm overusing it to make certain you don't attack anyone again by accident."

Uncertain Harry accepted the hand, that pulled him up only to notice that there was a line of light that linked the man to one of Harry's lockets.

"You're the locket's Horcrux." He whispered and Tom nodded. "What if I need my magic to protect myself?"

Tom snorted amused, leaning down to take a good look at Harry.

"My older-self was right, you are one of a kind. It's no wonder my teenage-self protects you against every threat." Tom pointed to Harry's chest where the scar was. "Even from himself." He hissed and even Harry felt the sting that attacked the Horcrux. "Then again, I'm not known for not being possessive…" Tom smiled again at Harry's uncertain look. "Unlike my younger-self I didn't see the nightmare, but…"

Harry gasped as he felt a magic pull and then a figure uncovered in darkness appeared by Tom's side. The figure's hand approached Harry's face and cleaned a tear of pain with the back of it.

"I know we are over-exercising your Magic Core, but hold on for just a few minutes. I know you can do it, my Jake." The voice prompted and Harry took several deep breaths before he nodded. _He didn't have another choice but trust this Horcrux, even if he didn't trust the other._ "Your parents are the last one to send someone to take The Kiss. Actually they harboured against it. Sirius spent half of his life in Azkaban, he also would never apply such a penalty on someone. Both of them and your Godfather would've understand what you are passing through. Would understand the fatherly pull you feel towards Rodolphus Lestrange. It wouldn't matter to them that he is a Death Eater." Harry opened his mouth to argue, but the Horcrux put a finger over his lips. "If anything, your parents would've be the first ones to understand your need to have someone there. Do remember that Sirius was refused from his own family and found one with the Potters."

"But…"

"He is right, Tommy." Harry glanced behind the two Horcrux, to find Lupin entering alongside Andromeda, Lady Lestrange and Fenrir Greyback. The Werewolf glanced at the two magic figures, before he approached Harry and also kneeled before him, putting a hand on Harry's chest. "Is this You Know Who?" He wondered and Harry nodded. Lupin turned towards both figures. "I'll finish this; you are over exercising his already overused Core."

Tom started to retort but the dark figure forced him to return, then it took the locket from Harry's chest and threw it at Fenrir Greyback.

"Alexa, Mrs Tonks, give us an alone time." The Horcrux demanded. Harry saw as Lady Alexa uncertainly obeyed, but Andromeda Tonks seemed unwilling to obey. "It wasn't a request!" The Horcrux hissed so low that made the woman shiver.

When Harry, Lupin and Greyback were alone and the door was closed, Lupin raised a Silence Ward and finally the Horcrux figure lost it's darkness and in its place was an older-self of Harry with a lightening red scar on his forehead.

"That's your true face?" Harry wondered.

"I spent too long with you. I became part of you." It replied with a nod. "Fenrir." Greyback approached and nodded at Harry. "My older-self intends on making Harry follow an only Dark row."

"I know." Greyback agreed.

"Harry's Magic Core is pure Grey. It can't follow just one side. His nightmare is a side-effect of the constant Dark Magic."

Greyback hummed.

"I told your older-self that a Moon ago… I'll inform the Healer. And the Human children; they are Light."

The Horcrux sneered at the mention of Harry's friends but Harry hissed at him.

"Shut it!" Immediately the Horcrux turned towards Harry amused and showed his hands in surrender. "I mean it!"

"I know. I am next to your heart remember? I know _all_ of you."

"What does that means?" Lupin wondered.

Harry pulled his PJs on his shoulder down until the scar over his chest could be visible.

"Ever heard of Horcrux?" Harry wondered and Lupin's eyes grew. "He is the Horcrux inside of me that Voldemort put in me when he tried to murder me at 15-month-old. Voldemort thinks that he is: a teenage-self Horcrux that 'Harry' wrongly didn't destroy but 'Dumbledore' had to transfer it's soul to me."

Lupin glanced back at Greyback and towards the Horcrux in the Alpha Werewolf's hand.

"And that…?"

"One of my 20s versions." The Horcrux replied with a sneer. "Has orders from my older-self to don't overpower my Harry, he was still doing it. Which was the only reason I came out as Harry's magic isn't ready for this kind of abuse."

"I'll tell the Darkest Lord that _it_ was hurting Young Pup's being with that exact purpose." Greyback snarled.

The Horcrux glanced again at Harry – _and wasn't it odd to look at his own face?_ – and smiled down at him.

"Rodolphus might have taken you in under the Dark Lord's orders, my Harry, but it has long stopped being a command and his own desire to make you see him as a parent."

"I…"

"Don't let anyone but him, Lupin and Fenrir to really look at you. You'll understand eventually." He approached and disappeared inside Harry.

Greyback opened the door.

"Dark Magic overpower. No Dark." He hissed at Lady Alexa and only let Andromeda in that immediately run to Harry wand in hand. "I warned the Darkest Lord that Pup had Magic Fever."

"Moony." Harry whispered and Lupin sat by his side immediately, hugging him. "Would they really…?" He couldn't help but whisper as the woman worked.

Lupin sighed and his face disappeared on Harry's nape of the neck, instinctively Harry offered his neck only for him to feel Lupin smelling him.

"I might not like the man personally, but he is a good bloke." Harry shivered when the man kissed his neck. "He is still a Death Eater but unlike others that I know he does worry about you 100%… and he knows the true you and doesn't mind."

Harry nodded.

"Remus, I know he needs Light Magic and that he is your Pup… but can you stop scenting him?" Andromeda snapped, making Harry turn deep red. "It's like you are trying to imprint your smell on the poor boy's skin!"

"It's to calm the Pup down." Greyback retorted. "It's been too long without the feeling of his Moony close. He needs his magic to remember that Moony is Pack."

"Oh…" now was the time for Andromeda to go pink. "I didn't know a Pup… looks like there is still lots I don't know on how to act around Werewolves."

Greyback smiled and his sharp white teeth showed.

"You have no idea…"

 **–SsH–**

 ** _RL's POV_**

Rodolphus looked up to find Jake being carried inside on Lupin's arms. Greyback right behind them.

"He is magic sick. He needs my Cub and his Father in constant contact right now." Rodolphus looked at the Werewolf at that comment, standing from the table uncertain. _Jake had just refused him earlier…_ "He is pure Grey. Anything but a mixture between the two to calm him down and restore his magic levels, will manage to fully calm him down. Not to mention that it's good bounding time as it is a show of trust between Wizards, correct?"

Rodolphus nodded.

"Yes. When you share magic, you are sharing a part of yourself." He commented, making Jake look at him wide-eyed. With a nod at his Father, Rodolphus left with Lupin and Jake towards the boy's bedroom. "Why both of us?" He asked Lupin. "My Mother had made it quite certain that today would've be an only women close by Jake."

"We are the only ones Tommy can fully trust… and the Horcrux in him made your Mother think that it was the order of You Know Who himself."

"The Dark Lord…"

"Alpha knows how to break it to him." Lupin retorted. "Oh and he is furious. Apparently I haven't been eating enough raw meat to satisfy my wolf-side." Rodolphus glanced at Lupin confused. "Pupped Mate plus an unscented Pup… not to mention the paternity share with you."

"I take it you scen…?" Lupin nodded. "Good, otherwise the next couple of hours would've be quite bloody… for both of us as we fought for a right to lend our magic to Jake."

"The upcoming Full Moon doesn't help." Lupin retorted. "That and the lack of wolfsbane potion."

"Greyback would've rip your head off if he heard you even mention that potion." Rodolphus retorted, which made Lupin laugh as they arrived Jake's room. "You know his rules, no suppressants."

"The timing doesn't exactly help… it's been years with them and now… Tommy, Dora and Teddy…"

Rodolphus glanced at Jake that was looking back, kind of drowsy.

"Scent him. I'll go take a bath with a no scent potion. Probably it will help your wolf-side… and no, you aren't allowed of speaking of my usage of this potion outside of this closed doors."

Lupin nodded thankfully and sat on the bed pulling the adult-child back into his arms.

 **(TBC)**


	15. Chapter XIV –Emotional Punishment–

**No Beta**

* * *

 **Ner words in this** 2,221

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XIV**

 **–Emotional Punishment–**

Tuesday, 02 September 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry glanced at the two adults with a groan. _He felt feverish._ Only to hear a pop.

"Thank you, Winky." Lupin put in and picked the food tray. "So let's see… the oatmeal is for you, Tommy." Harry nodded, accepting his bowl and Lupin offered Rodolphus his own bowl. "Broth is yours and I get the raw meat, I suppose."

Harry looked at the tray to see Lupin's plate.

"Just meat?" He managed to whisper.

"Alpha had to make me bite him earlier to make me control myself." Lupin put in ashamed. "Apparently I have been eating too many greens."

Harry hummed.

"It is normal." Harry turned towards Rodolphus as the man ate his broth. "Moony has accepted you as Pack, his Mate is pupped, they aren't at their ' _nest'_ and then there is me who is taking claim of his unscented Pup." Rodolphus smiled at Harry. "I had to take an odourless potion so his wolf even might accept me being here with you while sharing magic alongside him."

"Such a potion exists?"

"It's Dark." Lupin put in. "Which supposedly we never heard about, Tommy." Harry nodded embarrassed. "Eat your oatmeal, it is getting cold."

Harry took a spoon to his mouth only to feel a pang in his chest. Harry released the spoon at once making both adults look at him puzzled as it fell onto the floor.

"I think it has been spiked."

"Why do you think that?" Rodolphus asked picking the bowl and smelling it.

"The Horcrux attacked me."

That made the two adults share looks, Rodolphus offered the bowl to Lupin who took a good scent of the oatmeal.

"Potion… my nose isn't as good as Alpha's, though." He argued.

Rodolphus stood and went to the bedroom door, opening it.

"Greyback!" It didn't take long for the Werewolf to appear. "Someone tried to drug Jake."

Greyback accepted the oatmeal and took a good sniff.

"Magic growth potion."

"What would only make him worse right now." Rodolphus snarled. "Dobby!"

Dobby popped in immediately.

"Did Master Rodolphus Sir call for Dobby?"

"You will go to the kitchen with Greyback and prepare an oatmeal without magic and without any potion. Then bring it to us without using magic." Dobby nodded. "Someone just tried to give potions to Young Master Jake when his body would've only get worse if he'd actually swallow it."

Dobby's eyes grew.

"Dobby will do as told!"

Rodolphus turned towards Greyback, who nodded.

"I'll make certain it won't happen this time." He agreed. "Then I'll see who made the House-sheelf mix the potion."

 **–SsH–**

 ** _RBW's POV_**

Ron looked up from his lunch as Greyback entered with a sneer.

"What can we do for you, Greyback?" Snape asked as he ate by the Malfoys' side.

"Were you who told the House-elf to give a potion to Pup Tommy?"

"His magic is low, he needs it." Snape agreed. "What do you think you are doing?" He hissed when Greyback snarled and grabbed him by the chest, throwing him with strength against the wall.

"He is Magic Sick. That means no magical way of treating him. Only magic he can receive is the magic sharing! You Healers are so full of yourselves, that you seem to forget how much potions and spells are harmful to the growth of children! There was a reason Potter refused for Pup to be raised as a Wizard!"

"Stop speaking nonsense!" Snape snapped.

"If he'd drank the potion, his magic would've grown with only one side of the magic, instead of both sides. He Is Grey! Not Light, nor Dark. BOTH!"

"Dora." Andromeda whispered towards her Daughter and pointed at the foaming Werewolf about to open Professor Snape's neck open.

Tonks stood uncertain and set a calming hand on the Werewolf's arm.

"Alpha…" she called, her voice still.

Greyback looked at her and then sneered at Snape, releasing him.

"Potions Masters… thinking they know everything there is to know about everything." He snarled, then pushed an arm over Tonks' shoulders and guided her back to the table. "Eat your meal, Puppess. You are eating for two." He said calmer _, as if he intended to calm down the pregnant Witch._

Tonks sat again by Hermione's side and resumed eating.

"Snape!" Ron glanced at the Wizard to see Bellatrix sneer down at him. "Jacob was raised with no potions and in a Muggle environment. Too much magic or potions are deadly!" The Dark Witch sneered. "I might have been in Azkaban but I still remember several Muggleborns who got sick because of magic made food! Magic made food **_and_** _clothes_! I'm not even talking about potions!"

"Really?" Hermione asked before she could stop herself.

Bellatrix turned towards them at once.

"From then on first years' robes are non-magic made. Too much magic can stop the Magic Core from growing." She explained with a sneer. "Ask her. She is the Healer, not me." She added pointing at her twin Sister. "Andromeda, contact the School Healer. She has been the one healing Jacob. Get his complete files. She can't be here with her work and you are here, so might as well make yourself useful… get the Muggleborn and the Weasley's files on the way. Can't have any of them overused as well."

Ron and Hermione shared looks.

"Is this why Harry's magic was stronger than ours?" He asked. "Because he…"

"Yes." Bellatrix replied without a second thought. "I trust Miss Granger started practicing her powers non-stop once she realized how to control it, even if she didn't realize she had it. And the Weasleys are a big family and not known for using non-magic clothes. Even if they did, you got the second-hand from your siblings which already had your siblings' magic."

Ron and Hermione shared looks.

"Who was the House-elf that obeyed Snape?" Andromeda wondered.

"Winky." Greyback snarled, a hand still on Tonks' back of the neck.

"Winky!" Bellatrix called and the female House-elf popped in. "Did you obey this Wizard scum?" The House-elf nodded. "Is he your Master?" The House-elf shook her head. "Then why would've you do that?"

"Master Potions Sir said that Young Master Jake needed potion to get better. That he is really sick. Winky good House-sheelf caretaker is. Winky not let Young Master Jake sick."

"Shut it!" Bellatrix hissed and the female House-elf's voice disappeared, along with Hermione's that chocked in outrage. "I told you, Cissy, that this Halfblood was a no-good."

"He is my son's Godfather, Bella."

"He still is a no-good. Thinking that he knows everything and that he can control us when he himself always knew and never did anything about the child abuse."

"How dare you?" Snape hissed.

"Longbottom was abused by his Grandmother. Potter was abused by his Uncle and Aunt! Jacob was abused by them as well… all of them were abused by you."

"I never…"

"Winky, shut him up." Winky obeyed, still hiccupping on the floor. "Weasley, mind telling me who is Snape's favourite pick-on students?"

Ron and Hermione shared looks.

"Harry and Neville."

"And why is that?"

"Harry because of his Father, he treated Harry as if he was James Potter instead." Ron put in, uncertain. "Neville because… Neville's greatest fear is Snape?"

That made all adults turn to him confused.

"What? How are you certain?"

"Boggart, Aunt Bellatrix." Malfoy put in. "First-time Longbottom actually managed to do a spell."

"Then the two abused students were a _certain_ Potions Professor's top favourite to pick-on children." Bellatrix sneered. "Greyback, can you take out the trash?"

Greyback released Tonks' neck, only to snap his fist' knots on his other hand.

"It will be a pleasure."

Ron gulped at the way the Werewolf manhandled his former Professor.

"Winky" Bellatrix added and even Ron shivered for the poor thing. "24 hours without seeing Jacob or my Niece. Go before I make it worse."

The House-sheelf popped away mid-hiccupping.

"Not seeing?" Hermione asked barely a whisper.

"Winky is a caretaker House-sheelf. It lives to take care of the children of the family. Rodolphus said that Jacob is against physical punishments on his house-elves so…" Bellatrix grinned evilly as she returned to the table. "I give them emotional punishments instead."

Ron suddenly wondered which one was worse…

 **–SsH–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort looked up with a sneer when Bellatrix entered his office.

"Yes, Bella?" He hissed and the Witch immediately kneeled by the door.

"I expelled Snape from the Manor."

That got the Dark Lord's attention.

"What did he do to get that attention?"

"Gave potion to Tommy." Fenrir growled from behind Bellatrix. "If not for Tommy noticing it he would've be worse right now."

Voldemort massaged his brows. _That brat was turning into as much of a mess as his Godfather used to be._

"How is Jacob?"

"Better than this morning." Fenrir put in. "He isn't practically febrile right now. Didn't smell him, though. Cub's scenting him." He explained the last part at Voldemort's questioning look.

"First Moon without potion?" The Alpha Werewolf growled low on his chest, but nodded. "Make sure he doesn't off himself. Jacob wouldn't approve that his Werewolf guardian would've suddenly disappear because he couldn't handle being one again."

"He has drunk from my blood. He won't have a choice but obey me." Fenrir retorted and showed his forearm. "He may need blood, but he didn't exactly need mine." He grinned showing his teeth ear to ear.

Voldemort smirked amused.

"Nice thinking." He turned to the Witch still on her knees. "I have a work for you."

 **–SsH–**

Wednesday, 03 September 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry tried to stand slowly, but his legs weren't cooperating. He groaned and looked around.

"Winky?" He called and, when he heard the pop, he continued. "Can you handle me my toy broom?" He asked, turning towards the House-elf only to see Dobby going for the mentioned object. "Dobby?"

"Here toy broom as Young Master Jake Sir requested."

"Where's Winky? Did Bellatrix…?"

"Punishment." Dobby hurried to say. "24 hours with no Young Master Jake Sir and no Mistress Tonks Lupin." Harry took a relieved breath. "Not killed, no." Dobby agreed.

"It was not her fault." Harry retorted and accepted Dobby's help on moving unto the broom. "Thanks."

"Winky still obeyed Master Potion without Masters allowance." Dobby retorted. "Oatmeal at Uncle and Aunt's quarters?"

"Can it be something more filling?" Harry asked.

"Dobby will do full English breakfast." Dobby agreed with a huge smile. "No sweets."

Harry snorted.

"Oh no…" he argued playfully. "How will I ever live pass the week?"

Dobby grinned back and popped out. Harry smiled and flew out the room and down the corridor until he arrived his friends' quarters. With a huge smile he couldn't quite restrain, he opened the door with one hand and entered, closing the door again. He flew into Ron's room, being guided by the boy's snores and grinned at seeing him sleeping. He got out of the broom and jumped over the bed _– it was a good thing Ron didn't know it was really Harry –_ and over the sleeping teenager.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Didn't take long for Hermione to came running in, only to start laughing at Ron's face as he grabbed an accomplished Harry under Harry's armpits at an arm's length.

"Morning." Harry put in unashamedly.

"Good morning, Tommy." Hermione said back with a huge smile and approached kissing the top of his head. "Did you just jump over Ron?" Harry nodded ecstatically. "Come on, you little Menace, let's head to the living room and let Uncle Ron change himself."

She picked Harry up and put him on his feet, only for him to stumble. At her raised eyebrow, he pointed to his broom.

"My legs aren't working rightly. Must be the fever from yesterday."

The girl nodded and helped Harry to the broom. Harry flew out the room, not before glancing back at Ron who had pulled the blankets over his practically naked body. _It was the boy's fault for sleeping in his panties after all…_

"I'm going to change as well. I'll be right back, 'kay?"

Harry nodded and Hermione disappeared into her room. He approached the table they had in the room, only for Kreacher to appear and set the table and make a special chair appear for him.

"Thank you, Kreacher."

"Dobby is preparing Young Master Jake's meal." Harry nodded and let the House-elf help him up into the highchair. "Kreacher will warn Master Rodolphus that Young Master Jake is eating with Master Harry Potter's siblings." And the House-elf popped out.

"Are you allowed to be here?" Ron asked as he left his room and popped down next to him. "Aren't you grounded?"

Harry grinned up at Ron.

"I won't tell Trixie if you don't." He replied and Ron laughed.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

About the reason why Andromeda sent her own pregnant daughter to calm down a pissed Werewolf Alpha. Fenrir has taken Tonks under his pack. So a pregnant member of his pack coming to him "stressed" would call at his instincts. As we saw, he reacted by doing his best to sooth her down. Because "she" needed him to calm her down.

As a Healer Andromeda knew that even if he is guided by instincts, Pack instincts are still louder than the instinct to kill and strike

Hope I managed to explain myself

~Isys


	16. Chapter XV –Godfather–

**No Beta**

* * *

 **Ner words in this** 2,750

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

–Parseltongue–

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Dream/Memory/Flashback/Others_

 _Letter/Journal/Book/Newspaper_

Time change/Date of time

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter XV**

 **–Godfather–**

Wednesday, 03 September 1997

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry looked up from his bacon when the quarters' door opened and Rodolphus walked in, the door was closed behind him and he approached sitting on a newly appearing chair.

"Good Morning." He put in as a set of tableware appeared for him.

"Good morning." The three intoned back.

"Do remember, Jake, that you are still grounded." The adult reminded and Harry nodded. "That means: no toys."

Ron and Hermione blushed at that.

"They aren't toys." Harry grumbled.

"I meant the broom." Rodolphus argued with a mischievous grin. "I wouldn't dare keep you away from your human dolls."

Harry grumbled, turning to his meal.

"I can't walk." He retorted.

"And yet Rabastan hasn't given the go ahead to use the broom. Don't worry we won't mention about it to the Dark Lord… don't want him to completely confiscate it, do we Jake?"

"No." Harry agreed grudgingly. "What is the fun in a broom if I can't fully fly in it? Godfather always let me fly on his broom."

Rodolphus chocked on his drink, while Ron and Hermione snorted. The older Wizard turned towards the teenagers.

"Would Potter actually put a toddler on a Firebolt?"

The two nodded.

"I'm afraid yes." Hermione agreed. "I can totally see him and Ron doing that just for the quirks."

Rodolphus massaged his eyebrows.

"The Dark Lord will have a fit."

"Why?" Ron wondered. "It's just a toy broom. He can't get hurt on that…"

"I almost flew into a door right before him." Harry argued, making Ron laugh.

"You are raised by Harry alright with that Potter Luck…" the ginger teased, making Harry blush.

"The Dark Lord doesn't approve of flying, it's a given that he hasn't already fully confiscated it."

"He only didn't because he realized it was only way I could walk on my own back then." Harry said with a pout, only to blush when Hermione smiled at him as if he was the cutest thing in the whole world.

"Today Lupin will start on your classes schedule." Ron and Hermione nodded. "I trust you and my Nephew will know how to behave?"

Hermione and Harry turned towards Ron.

"We'll try." Ron agreed grudgingly.

"Lupin is almost in his time of the month, anything will be able to set him off." Rodolphus explained. "His Wife will be present to calm his wolf-side, but…"

"We'll do our best not to set him off." Hermione agreed.

"Draco is having the same warning from his own mother." The trio nodded. "And you, Jake, will have classes with me."

"Yes, Rodol… Father."

Hermione and Ron smiled at the huge smile that showed on Rodolphus' face. _It was embarrassing how as much as the Wizard tried he couldn't quite hide it._

 **–SsH–**

 ** _RBW's POV_**

Ron and Hermione glanced up from their working table towards where Tommy was with Rodolphus sitting on the floor before the fireplace. _The kid was having Occlumency lessons right now…_

"Ron, Hermione." Lupin warned and the two looked back embarrassed. "What is so interesting about those two?"

"Tommy called him Father." Ron replied.

Lupin's eyes turned yellow and Tonks immediately grabbed his hand and put it over her pregnant belly, at feeling the pregnancy of his Mate his wolf-side calmed down. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath.

"Tonks, this isn't working."

"It's too early for you to go." Tonks retorted.

"It's four days away." Lupin retorted.

"First-time without potion?" Malfoy wondered and Lupin nodded. "You'll need to go sooner then, to get used to the nest and Pack." He put in with a shrug. "What? I study!" He retorted at everyone's looks.

Hermione smiled as Tonks started to try to calm down Lupin. She turned towards the other teenagers in an attempt at giving the couple time.

"What do you intend to follow?"

"Healer. Father isn't taking it well." Malfoy retorted, looking as well towards Tommy. "Is that really Potter's?"

"Yes." Hermione agreed.

Malfoy hummed.

"They look really alike… what about you two?"

"I wanted to be an Auror." Ron put in, embarrassed.

"Ministry worker." Hermione replied. "Still not sure."

Malfoy glanced back at Hermione.

"Potter claimed you as his Sister. You can have any job you want. The same for you Weasley. You two may be Cousin Jacob's play dolls but you can still get a job… although not with those grades, Weasley."

Ron grumbled, glaring at his grading papers.

"Uncle." Tonks called and Lestrange looked back. "I have to take Remus outside, if I'll find my Mother on the way, I'll send her in."

Lestrange nodded and Tonks and Lupin left.

"If I'll have to get up to go there, you'll be wishing that it was my Wife instead." The Wizard promised, before he returned his attention towards Tommy. "That included you, Draco."

"Yes, Uncle Rodolphus." Malfoy agreed.

Ron cleared his throat.

"So… have you read about the latest match?" He asked quietly towards Malfoy who turned back towards him. "Chudley Canons won."

"Chudley Canons? They won't go far. My favourite are Montrose Magpies. They won the League Cup and the European Cup last time at the same time." The blond whispered back with a scoff.

 **–SsH–**

 ** _HJP's POV_**

Harry opened one eye to glance at Ron and Malfoy talking in hushed tones about Quidditch, Hermione with her head in a book.

"I warned them." Rodolphus said, ready to stand.

"They are behaving." Harry retorted. "Usually they would've be at each other's throats for less than this."

Rodolphus frowned, turning back towards Harry.

"This is behaving?" He asked, Harry nodded and the man turned again towards the teenagers. "You should be studying!"

"Yes, Sir." The three stated at once and buried their heads in books.

Harry snickered.

"Shut it, Harry." Ron grumbled only for everyone in the room to tense. Ron looked up, eyes wide, Harry palling himself. "I mean… shut it, Tommy."

Rodolphus sighed and mentioned at Harry to stand.

"Go." He whispered barely a sound. "It will be strange if you don't react to that, Jake."

Harry stood and _, on shaky legs,_ run towards Ron, who stood half-way and took him into his arms.

"Hush… I'm sorry, Mate. I'm so sorry, Tommy. I really am…"

 _All Harry could think about was how Sirius had also confused Harry with James Potter just before his death…_

"Shouldn't you all be studying?" A female voice demanded and Harry stepped back to see Bellatrix in there sneering down at them. He released himself from Ron's arms and run to her. "Hey, Jacob… what is it?" Harry didn't reply, letting her pick him up and hiding his face in her neck. "I have work to do, Jacob…" Harry shook his head, refusing to leave her arms _– principally now that he knew that if he did she was about to go strike someone_. The Witch sighed and Harry could hear and feel her walk, after a while a door was open. "My Lord?"

"Something wrong, Bellatrix?" Harry shivered at Voldemort's angry tone.

"I don't know… he was in the Ginger's arms and when I went to warn I was going to leave, he just attached to me… he never did that before."

–Are you hurt?–

–No.–

–What happened?–

–Uncle Ron called me Harry… just like Sirius called me James.–

Voldemort hummed.

"Bella, set him in the couch. He will stay with me."

"Yes, my Lord." Harry was set down and Bellatrix petted his hair, when he tried to return to her arms. "Now behave, Jacob. Do not get the Dark Lord angry again, understood?" Harry nodded quickly realizing that there was no way he could stop her from going «work», holding back tears that he didn't quite understand why they kept coming. _He wasn't a cry-baby, god damn it!_ "If you behave I'll take you out of your grounding." The brunette offered as if trying to bribe him.

Harry nodded again and she left. He glanced at the floor, not being able to look up at the Dark Lord.

"Can… can I have a book?" He whispered, not daring to speak louder wouldn't his tears actually start falling down.

"What's the name of your caretaker House-elf?"

"Winky… but she's grounded today. So it's Dobby."

"Dobby!" The House-elf popped in. "Bring Jacob a blanket and the notebook that is on my bedside table."

"Dobby will do as Master Dark Lord says." Dobby replied, before popping out.

"I'm not cold." Harry retorted, only to take a hand to his mouth at his high voice.

"You're shivering." Voldemort said pointedly and Harry's eyes grew at realizing He was right. "You are trying to hold back a crying attack, aren't you?" Harry nodded, his eyes stinging. "Dobby!" The House-elf popped in again. "Bring a Muggle-made hot cocoa sugarless for Jacob. I know he isn't allowed to eat sweets, but I am ordering him to drink it." Harry glanced up when the Dark Lord added the last part, only to realize that Dobby had been about to retort. Dobby bowed and popped away. "Alexa told me she saw Him, is this true?" Harry nodded. "It is also true that the locket's One was attacking you?" The Dark Lord asked, his red eyes taking hold of Harry's green.

"My Horcrux said He was…" Harry replied uncertain.

Voldemort sneered angrily and Harry shivered, leaning back against the couch afraid.

"Can you handle Him coming out?" The older asked instead of taking it on Harry, who frowned and closed his eyes, trying to feel for the Horcrux, only for his magic to start to be pulled. When he opened his eyes again, the dark figure was before him. "How bad?"

"Overstimulation. It can't be done. My Jake already did it once and got a week of bedrest and drugged with potions. Which only recently I was informed it was prejudicial for his wealth."

Voldemort sneered.

"The Healer?" He asked and the Horcrux nodded. "What about his psyche?"

"I didn't let him enter, so he went for the only thing I couldn't stop him: my Jake's Magical Core."

Voldemort hummed.

"What is your true face?" He demanded and Harry tensed _, turning towards the Horcrux,_ that rose a hand before Harry in a don't do anything. "Jacob is in full connect with you. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to speak Parseltongue."

There was a silence and then the dark figure turned into a fifteen-year-old copy of Harry Potter with red eyes, although this time the red lightning scar was gone. _Harry supposed that the Horcrux was still holding back. Well… he had to be, since in his **'real'** face he was a fifties version of Harry Potter._

"Happy?" He asked with a sneer.

Harry shivered at seeing his own face with Tom Riddle's expressions. Immediately the Horcrux turned towards him and calmed his expressions, before putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"You don't use that face, not because of me, but for Jacob's sake?"

"He gets scared of seeing his Godfather's face like this." The Horcrux agreed. "He hasn't really assumed that he will turn into Harry's copy once he grows up."

Voldemort hummed and the Horcrux turned back at him.

"What's with the panic attack? It has to be bad if he left Rodolphus' protection and went to Bellatrix'."

The Horcrux laughed.

"Rodolphus babies my Jake. My Jake needed someone who would treat him as himself and at same time as something that won't suddenly break. Bellatrix doesn't quite see him as a child since his constant contact with me makes him grow too fast for a toddler."

Voldemort nodded and the Horcrux disappeared into Harry. Only then did the front door opened and Dobby and Kreacher entered with the requested objects. Kreacher pulled the blanket over Harry as Dobby set the hot cocoa by the side-table next to the couch.

"Master Dark Lord wishes for something?"

"Hot cup of tea." Voldemort replied. "If by lunch time Jacob hasn't stopped shivering, prepare the bathtub in my quarters."

"As Master Dark Lord requires." The House-elves replied, bowing to Voldemort before popping away.

"Your quarters?" Harry asked uncertain.

Voldemort looked back and Harry shivered under his glance.

"Yes, in my quarters, Jacob. Now drink your hot cocoa and read the book."

Harry didn't dare to anger the man and obeyed, sipping from his sugar-less but still somewhat sweet drink with the book on his knees as he started to read the fairy-tale story.

 **–SsH–**

 ** _LV's POV_**

Voldemort stared at Jacob as he read the Parselscript notebook that Voldemort had fetched from the Chamber of Secrets earlier that day. _He really was his Heir…_ the Dark Lord sneered, glaring at the locket on top of the desk. With the ring missing and the locket misbehaving he would need to find another way to show the boy up.

"May I make a question, Sir?" The boy asked a while later.

"It depends. Is it about something that would get me mad again?" Voldemort retorted and the boy shook his head. "Then you may ask."

"Why would the Headmaster of a school leave a snitch to Harry on his Will?"

Voldemort stood, approached the boy, leaned down while sitting on his heels and looked into the boy's eyes.

"Dumbledore left Harry a snitch?"

Jacob nodded.

"The one he first caught." He put in with a shrug. "It was before my time." He argued with a pout.

"Dobby!" The House-elf popped in. "Bring Jacob's snitch." The House-elf left only to reappear with it. Voldemort grabbed it with a frown, then he looked at Jacob. _Maybe it would work?_ "Grab this." Jacob obeyed without questioning, but nothing happened. "Put it in your mouth." Jacob looked at him puzzled. Voldemort raised a brow and the boy was quick to obey – _the idea of leaving his grounding must be really promising…_ "Now spit it out."

Jacob obeyed and Voldemort caught the snitch, reading the inscription that appeared.

"Why did I had to do that, Sir?"

"Snitches are Sentient… Harry caught his first snitch with his mouth." He explained and Jacob stuttered. "As his blood twin/child the snitch does not differentiate you two."

"Bu…"

Voldemort showed the snitch.

" _I open at the close_." He read and the lad looked at the inscription. "It most likely means that Dumbledore expected for Harry to kill you and then he would suicide himself under my hands so not to live without you and with what he had to do for the Greater Good."

Jacob's eyes watered.

"I… Harry…"

Voldemort sneered.

"You don't know your Godfather as well as you think." He retorted. "Harry would've do what the Headmaster requested of him." The Dark Lord returned the snitch to the lad. "Claim to it that you are ready to die."

Jacob looked at the golden ball, before he whispered into it. Immediately the snitch opened on Voldemort's hand and in its place was left the Gaunt Ring. The boy looked up at Voldemort wide-eyed.

"I… it just broke… I didn't…"

"The snitch was just a package." Voldemort retorted with a sneer and pulled the ring around a silver string and put it around the lad's neck. "My Family Ring was Harry's and now yours true inheritance."

"Oh…" the lad looked down at it, uncertain.

With a groan, Voldemort grabbed the broken snitch and stood, giving it to Dobby.

"Give this to Rabastan. Tell him it's a Potter's family relic."

"Dobby will do so." The House-elf agreed before popping out.

"Happy?" Voldemort hissed, turning again towards the lad.

Only to realize that this time Jacob had been unable to hold back the tears and his panic attack had grown tenfold. _He would need that bath after all… Voldemort needed to learn how to speak before children… mentioning that you are meant to die at the hands of your own Godfather is_ ** _most likely_** _a not-to-do on the list…_

 **(TBC)**


End file.
